Kyuusho No Bachi
by F.A. Star Hawk
Summary: Secret of the Curse. Tyson has a secret, when it is found out, what will happen? And who will win his heart? More of summary inside, rated M just incase. (Wink)
1. Default Chapter

FASH: I'm baaaccckkk! And with a bunch of odd motivational thoughts, such as, what is Tyson turned into a girl every night from 12 am to 5 am because of an incident that happened to him as a child, what if no one but him knew about it, what if during his time as a girl he could not sleep and therefore often bumped into many different people, mostly guys, who then began to have crushes on him? ………………. Anyways, I practically gave away my plot! I hope you'll enjoy this fic.

This first chapter is going to be loooong, it's going to contain certain incidents that happen during the first season. Anyways, here we go, but first.

Tyson (Taylor) Grainger

Tyson's girl form, Taylor has the same hair, is slightly paler, she is a couple inches shorter than Tyson and has violet eyes.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! If I did, many of the male characters would be sexually harassed by me!

""-speech

''-thoughts

Tyson's P.O.V

I could feel it happening already, I looked towards my clock, and then looked towards my teammates, we had just arrived in China a few days age and so far no one noticed my… 'Transformation', but tonight, I was worried. It was five minutes to 12, and we had all just gotten back to sleep after that stupid little missing link stole Kenny's disk and fought Rei, causing him to lose Drigger.

One minute to go, I could feel my bones shrink and re-adjust, an odd prickling feeling surrounded my body, and finally, two weights were added to my chest and my eyes watered, signaling the end of my transformation.

I knew I couldn't stay, after all, if anyone woke up and saw me like this, there would be questions asked, and I couldn't answer those questions.

It's funny, you know, in an ironic kind of way, everyone hates that I sleep in, but from 12 to 5, I can't sleep, and I refuse to sleep before then, I can't have anyone walking in on me and wondering why the HELL there is a girl in my bed, so once I finally can go to sleep, I only get two hours every night, I am immersed in a deep dreamless sleep, that's what happens when you're really tired, you're practically dead to the world, you can't hear, feel, smell, see or taste…

I quickly and silently slipped out of my bed, all those years of kendo practice with grandpa had paid off, I seemed to be more graceful in this form, hmmm, I'll have to think over this later.

Anyways, I slipped over to my suitcase and took out the loose clothes I always brought around with me, I can't go around as a girl, looking a lot like myself and wearing the exact same thing as I always do! If I ever ran into someone they'd be sure to find out! I like the clothes I picked out, a pairs of baggy black pants and a navy t-shirt with a white dragon on it.

I took my hair out of its ponytail and slipped out the door, taking one last look at my teammates, and slipped into the night.

End Tyson/Taylor's P.O.V

A girl was walking slowly on a worn path through a small grove of trees, sighing sadly every minute or so. 'God I wish I could tell someone.' Her violet eyes scanned the night sky that she could see through the leaves, and being so absorbed in her thoughts, she didn't notice the male she was about to bump into, before it was to late.

"WHA!" Tyson tripped over her feet and braced for the fall, that didn't come, she ever so slowly opened her eyes and saw a pair of golden ones peering back.

"You should be more careful, walking around in the woods at night." Lee said crossing his arms and closing one eyes, using the other to closely examine the girl in front of him. 'She looks familiar…' "Have we met before?" Tyson tensed up a bit and said the first name that came to mind. "Taylor, Taylor Grainger." '… You stupid ass! You shouldn't have used your own freaking last name.'

"Grainger? Are you related to a Tyson Grainger." Lee looked more closely at the girl now, she did look a LOT like the 'loud mouth'.

"Hmmmm…" Taylor pretended to think. "Not that I know of." (AN: From now on, whenever I'm referring to Ty's girl form I'm calling her Taylor.)

"Oh." Lee stood there for a while, turning a few thoughts over in his head. 'She sure does look a lot like him, except, cuter…' Lee blushed a bit and silently thanked the gods that be for it being so dark, which brought another question to his mind. "Why are you out so late?" Taylor put her hands on her hips. "Why are _you_ out so late?"

And that was the first time anyone he already knew saw Tyson in his girl form, the next time she was seen didn't happen to long afterwards.

Taylor was running as fast as she could, the rain soaking her to the bone, weakening her, but she had to keep running. 'Oh God, oh God!' She should have known not to walk the streets of New York at night, it was common sense, and now a bunch of sexually deprived guys were chasing her down, that wouldn't have been to bad, if she could out run them, but she felt herself slowing down and could hear them getting closer, to close. 'Oh God.' Tears began screaming down her face as she pushed herself to the limit, she knew that screaming for help wouldn't work, not in the middle of the night. 'Someone, please help me!'

Luckily, someone saw her as she ran, and his eyes narrowed dangerously. (I swear it's not who you think! Hehehehehehehe…)

"Hey you guys!" He said, pointing at the guys who suddenly stopped and looked scared, very scared, Taylor turned to look at her savior, a smile on her face and in her bright eyes.

Meanwhile the guys had decided to run away, faster than they had been when they were chasing Taylor and she regarded them with a smirk on her face before collapsing on the hard, wet ground.

"Hey girl, you okay?" The guys asked as he made his way towards her and she nodded, not finding enough air in her lungs to speak.

"Geez, you must be an idiot, walking around these streets at night." The guy shook his head and held out a hand to help her up, which she took. "By the way, I'm Rick Anderson." (HA! Told you it wasn't who you thought!) "I'm… Taylor Grainger…" "Well, then Taylor, I think I'd better walk you home, a girl like you isn't safe on the streets of New York." "What the HELL is that supposed to mean!" Taylor crossed her arms angrily and mentally berated herself. 'He means that you practically just got raped you ass! Now he's going to think you're stupid!' But to her surprise, Rick just laughed. "You've got spunk, I like that!" He said as he began to walk the way she came. "Well, are you going to just stand there, or let me walk you home?"

And then there was the next time Taylor had been spotted in America, it was the day just before the finals.

Taylor was walking carefully around, being sure to keep on fairly main streets near her hotel, Rick wasn't going to be around to save her again, she knew this and so she was being extra careful, constantly looking behind herself, practically jumping if she saw an odd looking shadow.

"God, I'm getting paranoid." "Really?" "AHHH!" Taylor turned around and kicked the person behind her right where it hurts, the groin, but she kind of regretted when she saw who it was, Michael Parker, captain of the All Stars and an all around jock, and he was now gasping in pain, what guy wouldn't?

Taylor, despite her annoyance and inward screams of. 'It's his own fault!' Managed to pull together enough sympathy to feel sorry for him and help him up. "Sorry about that, but you should know better than to sneak up on a girl, who just stated that she was paranoid." She said and raised her eyebrows when Michael grinned, seemingly forgetting about the pain. "All is forgiven, if you go out with me." Taylor's eyes widened. 'Ewww. I'm not into guys! I am a guy! Ewww! Wait a minute… Does that make me a lesbian…. I'm not a girl all the time though, but still, no way in hell!'

It was a mystery to her as to how she ended up in a coffee shop with Michael. 'It was his stupid bright blue eyes! They're freaking hypnotic. I don't even like coffee!'

"Why so down?" Michael asked and she glared at him, causing him to smile, and those beautiful blue eyes to sparkle. 'Those damned blue eyes!'

Michael was very satisfied with the bits of information he got that night, her name, age, and birthplace, and every moment of it Taylor damned his eyes over and over again.

So far, Tyson had been able to avoid his teammates while in his girl from, but when you were on a ship, and had basically no where to go, unless you wanted to be stuck in the middle of the ocean, so she made her way to the deck, leaning against the railing and staring up at the sky, shivering slightly. 'God damn it, I should have brought a coat!' She made her way over to the game room, which was still open despite the time of night, or morning as some may see it and she smirked as she saw the Dance Dance Revolution game, her own guilty pleasure. (YAY!) She took out some change and prepared herself.

_Ay, iyaiyai,_

_Ay, iyaiyai_

_A-a-a iyaiyai, _

_Where's my samurai_

_Ay, ay, ay,_

_I'm your little butterfly_

_Green, black and blue,_

_Make the colours in the sky_

_Ay, ay, ay, I'm your little butterfly_

_Green, black and blue,_

_Make the colours in the sky_

_Where's my samurai_

_Where's my samurai_

_I've been searching for a man_

_All across Japan_

_Just to find, to find my samurai_

_Someone who is strong_

_But still a little shy_

_Yes I need, I need my samurai_

She smiled widely as she cleared the level and began on the next song, but was interrupted by a cough from behind, which caused her to screw up and she angrily turned to face the new, but familiar face.

'Damn it ALL to HELL!' She crossed her arms and tapped her foot slightly, glaring into the reddish brown eyes that belonged to Robert Jurgen. 'He'd better have a good reason for interrupting me!'

"I cannot concentrate with that music blasting, so if you would please stop playing that childish game." He gestured to the door and turned around, Taylor fumed silently to herself. 'Why I oughtta! Grrr.' Taylor frowned, but it soon began turning into a smirk. 'I love my ideas… Hehehe, if I can't beat you in a Bey-Battle, I'll beat you at this!' "Oh yeah, well would you care to try and beat me at this childish game?" She called over to him, he instantly stopped and turned, face firm with determination and annoyance, lots of annoyance. 'Hehehe, can't take the heat?'

Three rounds and two exhausted and sweaty bodies later (God that's sounds bad) Taylor claimed her victory, but to her own surprise Robert was smiling slightly, at HER.

"Thank you for the dance, I enjoyed it." With one final look he turned away and Taylor just stared at his back. 'What the hell?'

Tyson had worked extra hard to keep from being found out, he'd sometime lock himself in the bathroom and stay in there, just so he wouldn't be found by Kenny, who he always shared a room with, or anyone else, he'd had enough guys ogling his girl form. coughMichaelParkercough So he simply decided to stay isolated, and it was during one of these nights, just a few minutes before his transformation, that he began to think.

"Why did you do this to me mother, why?" (The reason for his transformation will be shown in later chapters.)

"I don't believe this." Tyson muttered as he slowly changed to Taylor, the sensations running over his body coming to a halt. "I hate my life." He looked in the mirror, but it was not his face looking back, it was a girls', those eyes were not his, neither was the colour of his face, or anything about that girl except for maybe his hair. 'I hate my life, I hate it…' She thought with despair as she settled herself down for a long, sleepless night.

It was the night before he left back for Japan, Tala had been defeated, he was the world champion, and all was right with the world, or at least, it was supposed to be, there was a party being held, and it was currently 11:30 pm, in twenty five minutes he'd being to feel faint, and so far, no one was letting him leave, he'd tried multiple times, but someone always seemed to block his path. 'Oh my God, I have to get out of here!'

Time was running out, he had to get out of there; he had to leave before he changed.

"Tyson! Where are you going?" Tyson turned to see Max, but the door was so near, he broke out into a run, pushing past the door and going out into the cold streets of Moscow. Ten minutes till twelve.

Max, along with everyone else, was confused as to why Tyson had run out, not even bothering to get a coat.

"Don't worry, we'll find him." Sanquinex said as he and the other Dark Bladers disappeared into the shadows.

Taylor was still running, she was cold, very cold...

"Tyson!" 'Oh no!' Someone grabbed onto Taylor's hands and spun her around, her bright violet eyes clashed with Sanquinex's dark, blood red eyes. 'Oh crap!' "Tyson, why did you- What?" Sanquinex blinked and looked over the female in front of him, she was wearing Tyson's clothes, she looked like Tyson, but she couldn't be Tyson… Could she?

'I guess he's figuring it out.' Taylor thought with a sigh, as she slowly pulled her hands out of Sanquinex's grip. 'I guess I shouldn't be surprised, I haven't been caught yet, but, now I am.' "Listen up Sanquinex, can… Can this stay between you and me?" Sanquinex's eyes widened slightly. 'So it _is_ Tyson.' "Please?" Sanquinex sighed. "Fine, but you're going to have to tell me about this later." Taylor smiled brightly. "Thank you." Sanquinex smiled slightly, but noticed that goose bumps were appearing on her arms. "But before you go," He took off his cloak and put it around her shoulder. "Here, wouldn't want you to catch a cold now would we?"

"Sanquinex! Did you find him?" A group of people who dared to run out into the cold was quickly gaining on the two of them. Tala, Bryan, all the Blade Breakers, Lee, Michael, Robert and the rest of the Dark Bladers.

Shooting one last look at Sanquinex, Taylor ran, but not before they saw her, and the ones who recognized her, wonder what was going on.

'I will get some answers from you Tyson, but don't worry, your secret's safe with me.'

And that was the last time Tyson would see a lot of people for a while, Max and the All Stars were going back to America, Rei was going with the White Tigers, etc. But Tyson now had one person who knew his secret, someone to talk to, someone who could appear from the shadows in a split second, and so, Tyson, for one of the few times in his life since the age of seven, was truly happy. Would it last?

FASH: There's the first chapter, wow, a whole six pages! Anyways, the whole, seven years old, why mother why, curse thing will be explained in the forth chapter, and the second chapter deals with the seconds season! (YAY!) Just like the third chapter deals with the third season. (YAY!) Chapter four will just be like one huge flashback, and then chapter five will be the actual beginning of the fic, as in, well, I guess I can't really tell, I don't want to give away too much stuff, I like to be a little surprising. Anyways, I don't know what the pairing will be yet, but knowing me, it'll probably be something not many people would think of, yep, I'm that screwed up, I do know that this fic will be YAOI! And, incase you've never read any of my Beyblade fics before, I will most definitely have HILARY BASHING cause I hate her! - R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

FASH: Here we go! Second season away! W00T! This chapter will be shorter than the first one, basically because there's not too many people I care about forcing Taylor to meet. I'm pondering if another person should find out about it from this season, but I'm not sure… Probably not, but oh well, I like secrets… I think… This chapter is going to be pretty erratic. (Because I'm slowly forcing Tyson to become a homosexual. Hehehehe….)

""-speech

''-thoughts

Tyson's eyes slowly fluttered open, he didn't even bother to look at his clock, he knew he was late getting up, just like he always was. 'Well, I better get ready for school, can't just sit around and wait for that stupid chick to nag at me.' (Guess who that is! Guess!) So quickly getting out of bed and getting ready for another boring day at school. Contrary to popular belief, Tyson was smart, it was just he was sooo freaking tired at school that he couldn't think properly, so he ate a bunch of sugar to give him a rush of energy. But at least he had something to do most nights, Sanquinex had begun to visit him a lot and they'd talk about random stuff, it wasn't much, but it was still nice to know that there was someone out there who understood him…

'You're _always late_ Tyson, you should be _more like me_ Tyson, don't you _care about your work_ Tyson, are you _listening to me Tyysssoonnnn_!' He mentally imitated Hilary in his head as he ran to school.

The pain was getting worse, his skin burned and itched, but it was probably because his female body was 'changing.' Yes, Tyson's female part of him had just begun to go through puberty, and seeing as there were no females in his house, he had to go and buy himself… Stuff, and if that wasn't embarrassing enough, he always got the same cashier who just looked at him with a 'what the hell are you buying these for' look. 'Ah, I hate my life… Well, at least it's over now.' Taylor thought to herself as she felt her eyes water. 'Time for a nice walk.' She knew she'd be safe in her home town, even if she was walking around in the middle of the night.

She had been walking to the pier, she liked to see the way the water mirrored the skies reflection, sparkling and twinkling, while small waves made their way upon the sand. But something caught her eye, someone was running towards the warehouses, the _abandoned_ warehouses, and she couldn't help but be curious, she knew practically everything that went on in her town, if there was some kind of gang forming, then she should know about that too, right?

She snuck up to the warehouse and looked through one of the dusty widows, gasping softly as she saw 'Mr. X', the guy who had just beaten her in blading a few hours ago. 'What the hell kind of code name is Mr. X anyways?'

'Mr. X' was talking to three other people, she couldn't hear what they were say, basically because there was a wall in the way, but she could see his mouth move, his eyes glint eerily in her direction, they other looking towards her window- WAIT A MINUTE!

"Oh _shit_!" Taylor quickly decided that she should most definitely leave and ran as fast as she could in the opposite direction of the window.

Meanwhile, inside the creepy abandoned warehouse.

"Should we go after that girl?" Miriam asked casually, examining her nails. "No, she couldn't possibly have heard our plan, but…" Ozuma trailed off, the other Saint Shields looking at him questionably. "But?" Joseph prodded him onward and Ozuma flushed slightly. "She looks familiar…" 'And cute.' (Awwwww.)

Ozuma and Dunga were watching Tyson's battle with Snakey, when it suddenly hit him! 'She looked like Tyson!' (……. Just want to tell you, it's fun when people think that people are related, and if that makes any sense at all to you, let's do a little flash forward!)

'Stupid Psykicks, stupid cyber bit beasts, stupid freaking evil people always trying to freaking steal my bit beast!' Taylor stomped her foot angrily on the ground, she was standing under the bridge, right beside the river where she'd first met Kane, Salima, Goki and Jim, they seemed so _nice_ back then, why the hell did they join up with the _freaking evil people_?

"Tyson?" Taylor whirled around, that voice, she knew it, and right now, she was pretty pissed off at the owner of it.

Kane looked startled. "Sorry, I mistook you for someone else." He turned away, but Taylor had other plans.

"Don't walk away, Kane!" The blue haired bishie whirled around and Taylor mentally cursed. 'How do I know his name? How?...' "My cousin Tyson told me about you, and I just hope you're happy with yourself." She huffed and walked away, inwardly screaming. 'You sounded like such a moron!' And Kane was left horribly confused. 'Tyson has a cousin?'

Tyson was still on the bike after he used his blade to blow one of the getaways' cars' tire. But he could feel something start to shift inside himself. 'Is it that late already?' Tyson turned a corner, making him way down a couple of _very_ familiar streets as he felt his body change, the he turned she gasped in silent pain as she fell off the bike, falling onto the street, breathing heavily.

She woke up in a very unfamiliar place and quickly checked to make sure her clothes were in tacked, they were, and with a sigh, she fell back upon the couch she had woke up on.

"Didn't I tell you the last time we met that it wasn't safe for a girl like you to be out on the streets at this time of night." Taylor's head snapped up and she grinned widely. "Why Ricky, I didn't know you cared!" Rick grumbled. "Don't call me Ricky… See if I ever save your sorry ass again." Taylor laughed slightly and got up from the couch, glomping onto Rick. "Mouuu, but Rickyyy, what if evil men try and huuurrrrttt meeeeee!" 'Yeah, like that creepy Ozuma, with his freaky eeeyyyyeeessss!' "Shut up, you're such a whiney brat." "Aww, but you love me anyways!" "I hope you die." "I'll just take you with me." "……" "Oh my God, I love you too Rickyyyyy!" 'Wait a minute, I did not just say I loved a guy……….. I did? ……… I'm not gay!'

It had been a very interesting reunion, lasting till 4:30 in the morning.

'Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! It's my birthday, we're gonna party like it's my birthday!' Taylor was _very_ happy, the Saint Shields _finally_ decided that the Blade Breakers were good enough for their bit beasts. 'YES! Alright! Dragoon will always be my bit beast; we can stand against everything together.' Taylor had begun to dance, she was outside, in the middle of a sidewalk, and she was dancing. Her type of dancing was…. Very much like river-dance at the moment, all she needed was the outfit and the tap shoes; it would be very embarrassing to be caught in a situation such as that, which is exactly why someone saw her.

"Why…. Are you dancing?" Taylor spun around, blush painting her face. "Uhhh… Can I choose not to answer that?" Ozuma smirked. "No." Taylor huffed. 'Ozuma's still bothering me, even after he deems me 'worthy' of Dragoon, well; it could be because he doesn't actually know who I am….' "Well, I'm happy, I like to dance, it's called, a 'happy dance', great combination eh?" Taylor could feel her face heat up even more as she gave her explanation, but Ozuma just gave her an odd look and walked away, causing her to silently fume. 'Why that…. Guy! He's so…. Detached!' Taylor huffed, and ran back to her house, Sanquinex was visiting her tonight!

"Hello Tyson!" Sanquinex said as he emerged from the shadows, Taylor smiled. "Hi Sanquinex, kill anybody lately, you know, kill, drink their blood, steal their face, feed their innards to the dogs kind of thing." Sanquinex's face screwed up in disgust at what she was implying and Taylor laughed, it was always fun to make fun of Sanquinex.

Taylor was watching the ocean, it was always fun to watch the ocean, in the middle of the night, no one was ever on the beach except her, if it wasn't to cold, she'd probably fall asleep on the shore, which definitely wouldn't be a very good thing, she jerked up a bit, body rigid, when she heard footsteps behind her.

"We challenge you to a beybattle, winner gets the other's part of choice." Taylor lazily turned her head, King and Queen? Hmmm, it might be a little challenging to take them both on at once, that, and she couldn't use Dragoon, they already knew that it was Tyson's blade, and if she was using it… Well, aside from being stupid enough to be parts hunters, they seemed fairly intelligent, they must be able to draw up some sort of conclusion…

"How about… No." She said, laying back on the shore, not noticing King and Queen's surprised expressions, they couldn't win parts if someone actually _refused_ to battle.

"Hey, are you scared we'll beat you?" Queen said tauntingly, but Taylor annoyed her, for the most part. "Actually, I'd rather not blade, you see, this place is to calm at the moment to be filled with the sounds of a beybattle, maybe some other time." King and Queen gaped at the girl in front of them. "I demand you battle us now!" King exclaimed, bringing out his Ariel. Taylor just turned to look at him boredly.

"I'm not stupid you know, you're King and Queen, two against one isn't exactly what I'd call fair, you'll probably cheat to find a way to win even if I could beat you and." Taylor yawned. "I'm tired, you annoy me." She made a flicking motion with her wrist. "Go away." She turned and smiled at them, Queen just stared and King blushed a little. 'She has nice eyes.'

And so, since they couldn't exactly beat her up, King wouldn't hit and girl and Queen didn't want to get her outfit ruined from fighting, they left the beach.

'King is kind of hot, what kind of name is-AH! I didn't think King was hot! Straight! Straight! Straight!'

(PS. I told you this chapter would be shorter than the first, for reasons stated in the author's note.)

'Well the Saint Shields have gone home, Zeo… Hmmmm, so what it he's a robot, he's so cute! … Eek! I mean… I don't like guys! Nope, I'm straight…. Even though I'm a girl right now. I'm straight, really I am………' Taylor was casually walked in circles, around the block again and again and again, she was actually surprised that she hadn't memorized how many step it took to get from one corner to the other. 'Anyways… Hey, isn't that Kai up there? Uh oh, what time is it!' "Hey, you." Apparently Kai recognized her from Russia, Taylor quickly ran away, taking God that she could outrun bikes, dogs, hell, even cars. It was good to be fit.

Kai just wondered why the girl was running away, he remembered her from Russia, when everyone asked Sanquinex about it, he'd told them she was a relative of Tyson's who had come to cheer him on and that she was going to go find him, she did look a hell of a lot like Tyson. 'But I've never seen her around before, who is she?'

FASH: Well, I told you it was going to be shorter, but don't worry, I know that the next one will be longer, basically because there's a bunch of new characters in G Revolution that I am in love with, I want to see a couple of my favorites again, and because I'm the authoress, I can do anything I want. So anyways, don't complain about the length, it's still four pages long, that isn't too bad… At least it isn't when you think of what I usually write, which is two pages per chapter, which is the standard I'll be going back to, once I finish with the forth chapter. So anyways, I bid you goodbye!

And leave a review while you're at it!

Come on!

You know you want to!

Click that button!

Unless you don't like the fic, then you should just leave, I don't like being flamed, although any flames I do receive, will be used to warm my igloo!

. - o


	3. Chapter 3

FASH: Well, here's the chapter for the third season, woohoo, there's a bunch of fun stuff I want to add into this chapter, basically because I love many, many guys from G-Revolution, that, and Tyson is going to become… 'Accustom to his own thoughts' shall we say? Anyways, the point is, Tyson will be all purple, rainbows and YMCA when I'm done, well, not exactly, he's going to be really closeted, but that can be expected! (Nods head.)

""- speech

''- thoughts

Taylor was depressed, very depressed, Rei and Max had left, going back to their homelands to join the beyblade team there, leave Taylor alone with Kai, who wasn't exactly a great sympathizer, Kenny, who although was a good friend, couldn't handle much more stress, the kid really needed to take a break sometime, and Hilary… Well, we won't even get started on _that_.

Then there was that Daichi kid, who was now staying at his house, 'Jin of the Gale', who, kind of seemed familiar, and then there was all that training to be the best, sometimes… She just couldn't stand her life………..

Tyson and Daichi had just put out the forest fire, and she was extremely proud of herself, but the good feelings didn't last long.

"Hey Tyson, where are you going, don't leave me HEERRREEE!" Tyson heard Daichi, but he kept running, no one could keep up with him when he was running; no one could catch him...

'AHH! It's Rickyyyy!' Well, at least now Tyson knew Rick was a Beyblade, and Max's new teammate! 'Wow, I never knew he was so mean, he must really like me… Well, my girl-form anyways!' (Just had to put that in there.)

Tyson was mad! He lost to Rei and Lee, stupid Daichiiii! Tyson was about to take a whack at the poor boy, when something began happening, something familiar…. 'No, it can't be happening, it isn't time yet!' Tyson's hands began to shake and he clutched onto his stomach.

"Tyson! Are you okay?" He dimly heard Kenny ask, but he had to get away, he had to run.

Just after the match everyone could see that Tyson Grainger was pissed off, then he went pale and started shaking, grabbing his stomach in pain, tears began to leak from the corner of his eyes and then, he left, with as much speed as he could he ran out of the stadium, where was he going? Somewhere, safe?

'Why did it happen now? It's not supposed to happen yet! It hurts, it hurts so much!' Tyson ran to the hotel and locked himself in his room, just as he changed. 'Why………..' She thought in despair.

"TYSON!" Bang! Bang! Bang! "OPEN THIS DOOR!" Taylor didn't budge, Hilary couldn't control her, and she wasn't going to open the door.

'Why did I change, was it because of my, extreme emotional stress?' Taylor thought, trying to calm herself down, and sure enough, she felt the reassuring feeling of turning back to himself. 'That's never happened before though, why is it happening now?'

"Tyson." He heard his older brother, Hiro, call him from the other side of the door. "Tyson, what's wrong? Open the door." Tyson, now back to himself, complied.

"Tyson!" Hiro glomped onto his younger brother. "You had me worried, what's wrong." Tyson smiled, the kind he always smiled, the one that made his eyes twinkle enough to make people believe it was real. "Nothing, I just felt a little sick."

Tyson was in Italy, Tyson was in Italy and missing a match, Tyson was in Italy and missing a match with the White Tiger X's coach… In a woman's dress shop, and currently, he was feeling a lot like a cross dresser… Could it be because he was wearing dresses? Maybe….. Probably…. Okay, that was definitely it! 'I wonder if Enrique is around here somewhere, this looks like a place he'd hang out with his girlfriends.'

Taylor was walking around in Spain, he just wanted to disappear for a while, and what better way then to become a girl? He'd purposely got himself all riled and hyped up and now, he was female, free to walk the streets of Madrid without being bothered by anything, or anyone, which was very top priority to her now, seeing as everyone she knew either wanted to beat her in a beybattle, or wanted to be her best friend, and right now, she didn't need any of that.

She made her way through the fairly crowded streets and came upon a huge group of people crowding around… Something, so using her small frame, and cuteness, (Pleeeaaasseee can I go in front of you? puppy dog eyes) she made her way to the front to see what everyone was gawking at… She was very impressed.

Two people were doing really cool tricks with their blades, and they were replicating each other perfectly, like they knew what the other was thinking. 'They must be really close, to have a bond like that.' Taylor felt a pang of sadness in her chest, the one closest to her at the moment was probably Sanquinex, he knew her secret, he kept her secret, and he helped her when she could hardly take it any more, it was kind of depressing when she thought about, her best friend was someone she didn't see to often, and someone she didn't know all too much about. 'Except that he's a vampire that doesn't actually drink blood.'

It was beginning to get late and the crowd started to disperse, but Taylor stayed, watching the pairs' every movement, they were so graceful, and soon enough, she was the only one left watching them.

"Hey you, it's getting dark, you should probably go home now." The female said with her hands on her hips while the male nodded, Taylor was sure she had heard their voices before, but where? 'I know, they're F-Dynasty!' The twins stared at Taylor, and she stared back, the twins were getting unnerved, Taylor just wondered how they could do all the cool tricks, and so, after what seemed like hours…

"Stop staring at us and leave!" Julia commanded, she was very pissed off, Taylor just stared at them both some more, Raul started blushing and Julia got even more pissed off. "Right…." Taylor slowly turned around and walked away, thinking. 'Raul is kind of… Cute…. Uhhh… Never mind.'

"She, was weird." Julia commented and Raul just nodded, thanking the Gods that be that his mask covered his pink face. (Awww.)

Taylor was in her hotel room, she had just lost to Raul and Julia in the team match that he had requested, all in all, there was a darkness lurking behind violet eyes that night, a darkness few would see.

'I can feel the depression seeping in, good thing I'm already a girl, and no one's around.' Taylor hugged her knees to her chest, tears beginning to fill her eyes. 'No one understands, they just think I'm falling behind, that I'm weaker, that they're stronger, but it's more then that. I wish Sanquinex was here, at least he knows about me, about this, I have no one to talk to, and… It hurts; I just want the pain to go away.' Hold back a sob Taylor let the tears fall, tears that no one could ever see or know about……

Tyson and a bunch of other bladers were sitting on a bus, on their way to Camp Yamanaka to train, Hilary had made a complete idiot of herself, which amused Tyson to no end, and suddenly the conversation switched to a topic Tyson wasn't exactly comfortable with.

"Yo Tyson, do you have a cousin named Taylor?" Rick Anderson asked, the focus shifted towards Tyson, who laughed nervously, and decided it was best that they thought he was his own cousin. "Yeah, why?"

"How come we haven't seen her around?" Max asked, Julia suddenly jumped into the conversation. "Does she look just like him," She pointed at Tyson, "except with violet eyes?" "Yeah, that's her." "Wait Rick! How do you know Taylor?" "We've met before." "Oh yeah, well I've been out on a date with her!" "I seriously doubt that…"

Tyson just sunk into his seat, trying to block out the conversation going on around him, now everyone was curious, and the worst part was, that rest of the people in this van might get to know 'Taylor Grainger' a little too soon for his taste. 'I need chocolate, and a knife with which to kill people… Stupid Hiro, stupid Kai, joining the enemy, AGAIN! I just wanna give them a piece of my mind.'

(Here comes some Hilary bashing, for none of my Beyblade fics are complete without some, because I really just wish she would die…. Painfully.)

Hilary was in shock, the guys were talking about some girl who wasn't her, and to top it off, they were talking about a cousin of Tyson! Tyson, the lazy loudmouth who couldn't even get a B- in school! What were they thinking; this 'Taylor Grainger' chick was probably a complete idiot.

"Why are you guys all talking about this Taylor girl, if she's related to Tyson, she must be a complete idiot." Hilary said, all the talking stopped. "What, look at who she'd be related too, someone he can't get up at the right time, someone who probably doesn't even know the multiplications of five, and most importantly, someone who doesn't even think before he acts, talks, or both at the same time." Hilary said in a snobbish way, earning a few giggles, she grinned.

Tyson screwed his eyes shut, the words hurt, hurt him deeply, was it his fault that he only slept for two hours a night, was it his fault that the only reason he hadn't died of exhaustion yet was because he always ate sugar, was it his fault his sleep deprived mind couldn't tell when he should talk or walk, and was it really his fault that in school he could hardly stay awake enough to look like he was listening, even if he couldn't hear what the teacher was droning on about? No, it wasn't his fault, it never had been, it never would be, but the fact that Hilary made fun of him for it, not even knowing the cause of his 'idiocy' and 'laziness' while others laughed at what she said, believing her, people who were his friends and should understand, it hurt him deeper than anyone would ever notice. He was Tyson, he was always happy. And with the pain still throbbing in his mind, he let himself fall into the blissful darkness of sleep.

"Look, he can't even stay awake long enough to defend himself."

_Defend…_

_Defend? _

_I can't control myself…_

_But I can escape from the pain…_

_Into the darkness…_

_Into… My dreams…_

"TYSON! WAKE UUUPPPP!" Tired brown eyes shot open, glaring at the person who dared disturbed his rest. Hilary.

"Jeez Tyson, you're such a lazy ass, I've been yelling at you for ten minutes, now get off this bus!" Tyson complied, not saying a word too anyone, he couldn't take it…

They had trained all day and it was beginning to get dark, Tyson had already changed clothes and taken his leave, going deep into the forest, sure that no one would go looking for him, but, then again, he didn't know what was going on back at the building. (I'm calling it a building, because I don't know what I should actually call it, you know, where everyone is sleeping and stuff.)

"Guys!" A worried Max ran into the common room where everyone was hanging out, all except for one person. "I can't find Tyson anywhere!" Rei got up from beside Lee, a look of worry overcoming him. "Are you sure, where have you looked?" "I've looked in his room, every other room, the kitchen, I've looked around the training area, the boys bathroom, the girls bathroom-" "HEY!" "And I can't find him ANYWHERE!" "Don't worry Maxie, we'll look for him." Rei said reassuringly, placing his hands on Max's shoulders in an act of comfort before turning to the rest of the room. "You heard me, we have to go find Tyson!"

Tyson was in his own 'sacred area', it was where he had stayed the last time he was here when he didn't want Daichi to see him change, it wasn't much, a small clearing with a fairly large rock off to one side, just big enough to sit on without fearing he'd fall off, and a small stream ran nearby, letting the sound of flowing water dominated the area.

Tyson sat on the rock, gripping at it as he began to feel himself change, tears beginning to flow down his cheeks for reasons he didn't understand, he was hurt by Hiro's leaving to train BEGA, hurt that Kai had teamed up with Boris again, hurt that nobody stood up for him against Hilary, and most of all, hurt that they didn't know how much pain he was in.

Her sobs became louder and louder, echoing and reverberating though the forest.

"Do you hear that?" Max asked as the group walked outside, they stopped to listen, it was faint, but it sounded like crying, and it was coming from the woods.

"Guys, what if Tyson's hurt!" Max asked worriedly and Rei just narrowed his eyes. "Don't worry Max, we'll get him back here, safe." And they all began running though the woods, towards the crying.

Taylor had finally begun to calm down a little, when she heard something, voices, not just any voices, voices of the people she knew. 'Oh no! Not know!' She jumped from the rock to a tree branch and began climbing up, stopping only when she was sure that the leaves would cover her, and she was right on time. Moments after she had stopped moving Daichi broke into the clearing, followed by Lee, and Rei and… Everyone.

"The crying stopped." Raul said softly, looking around the small clearing. "And there's no one here."

"That's just what he wants us to think, he's still around, he can't have gone far, we would have heard him move, he's still here, we just can't see him." Lee said in a very creepy way, causing Rei to just shake his head. 'He's been watching way to many horror movies lately.'

Violet eyes peered from above, red rimmed from crying, Taylor didn't want to be found, she wanted to be alone, why couldn't anyone understand that!

Miguel was looking at the sky, vaguely wondering if Tyson knew how much worry he was making him feel, when he spotted something that didn't belong, twin orbs of purple were looking down from a tree, they weren't Tyson's eyes, but…

"Is that Taylor?" He pointed upwards and within milliseconds everyone had caught sight of the purple eyes, and Taylor had gone into shock. 'No! I don't want to be found!' She started shaking, tears once again forming in her eyes as she dropped to the ground and ran as fast as she could, no one ever caught her when she ran, they came close, but they didn't catch her.

"Guys, I know where she's heading, she's going towards a cliff, if we're fast enough she'll be trapped." Daichi said as he broke out into a run, the others following him.

'Oh no! Trapped!' Taylor remembered this cliff, she remembered falling from it into the river below, and she also remembered all the people chasing her. She quickly turned around and saw them all slowly emerging from the woods, and she giggled a little in spite of herself. Sanquinex and the other Dark Bladers were much better at appearing from the shadows.

"Taylor?" She turned her head slightly, giving Lee a sideways glance. "Yes?" Lee mentally shuddered, if he didn't know any better, he'd swear Taylor was glaring at him. "Do you know where Tyson is?" This seemed to set her off.

"What do you care! Maybe I do know, but I'm certainly not going to tell you! Tyson and I are close, in fact." She paused for a moment before smirking. "We are practically the same person. Now go away, he doesn't want to be found! Everyone needs time alone; you shouldn't deprive him of his!" She executed a back flip, letting herself glide through the air, spiraling downward towards the icy coolness of the river.

Max gasped in shock but Daichi just smiled. "Don't worry, Tyson fell from there too, if he can make it out without a scratch, so can she."

The next morning, no one asked where Tyson had been, no one asked if his cousin was okay, they just trained, and for some reason, Tyson was happy that he finally had some solitude.

He had done it, he had defeated Brooklyn, but only by a few spins of his own blade, Brooklyn's had stopped a mere few seconds before his, but that was enough, BEGA was defeated, and now, he was exhausted, everything was slowly getting darker, his last thoughts before total darkness was. 'Take that Boris.'

Sanquinex quickly made his way forward and caught Tyson before the boy hit the ground; he smiled slightly as he noted the peaceful expression on the boys face. 'Well done Tyson, well done.'

Mr. Dickenson had, very quickly… Suspiciously quickly, organized a party, to celebrate the victory over BEGA, with every good team that the Blade Breakers had fought, King and Queen were there too, which offered some amusement…. He also probably wanted the bladers from all the different teams to get closer together, on friendly terms…

"I do not have a cousin named Taylor." Hiro as annoyed, cancel that, Hiro was very annoyed, people kept asking him about his alleged cousin, Hiro did not have a cousin, and a female cousin at that, he did not know any girls named Taylor who looked like his brother with violet eyes, sadly though, no one seemed to believe him.

"Come on Hiro, we know that she's your and Tyson's cousin, so just tell us where she is!" "I DO NOT HAVE A COUSIN!"

Tyson was rather enjoying watching the conversation between Hiro and many other people. 'I wonder why they're all so curious about 'Taylor'?' He glanced at Sanquinex, who also seemed to be amused at everyone's interest in Tyson's female form.

"Sanquinex, care to make this interesting?" Tyson said, eyes glinting rather evilly, Sanquinex briefly wondered what the hell the boy was thinking. "Your brother doesn't know 'Taylor' exists yet." Tyson smiled. "Well, he'd have to find out sometime that his little brother was also his little sister, right?" Sanquinex just gave him a look. "Well, if you are going to do what I think you're going to do, you'd better try and not get caught." Tyson just gave him an innocent look. "Me, get caught, never!"

Sanquinex sighed as Tyson left the room, obviously going to change into his other set of clothes and going to put himself through mental torment in order to become 'Taylor'. 'Well, at least this isn't going to be boring.'

Lupenex, noticing his brother's smile, wondered what was going on in his mind. (In this fic, the Dark Bladers are all brothers, k?) "What are you so happy about?" Sanquinex just smiled more. "We're going to have a special visitor soon." Lupenex was confused, very confused, and decided not to ask anymore questions.

Tyson wiped the tears from his eyes, but a smile was on his face, he knew one way to let Hiro knew who he was, and he mentally giggled at the shade of red Hiro's face was sure to become.

The chatter in the room stopped, so did the movement, Sanquinex just grinned.

"Hiro! It seems like just yesterday we were both in the park, and then you saw that girl you had a crush on and I pushed you down the slide, and then you landed right in front of her, and she pointed and laughed, and then, that boy came up and said that she should laugh at you because you were cute and he wanted you bear his child because he thought you were a girl."

………………….. Hiro quickly spat out his drink, eyes wide, and Taylor just smiled, giving him a hug and whispering in his ear. "Yes, I am who you think I am." "Tyyy-Taylor……….. It's good to see you again." The look he was sending her screamed, 'you had better explain this to me before I kill someone' and Taylor just smiled and skipped off.

"……. So, you looked like a girl as a child huh?" "Shut up Brooklyn." "She was really cute." "Shut _up_ Brooklyn." "….." "………."

Taylor was having fun, too much fun, her inner turmoil was fading, and she was becoming calm, but she didn't notice, so it came as a shock to many people, one and all, when her eyes began to change colour…..

Taylor gasped, she was changing back, she could feel it, it hurt, her vision was blurring, fading away, going dark, she felt two rather familiar arms clasp her and she thankfully looked into Sanquinex's red eyes before closing her own.

Everyone looked on in shock as Taylor transformed into Tyson in Sanquinex's arms.

"What the _hell_ just happened!"

FASH: Well, next chapter will show the origins of Tyson's curse, and incase you want to know, the last speaker was Kai, who is confused, and also, just so you know, all the guys in this fic, well, they're either going to be completely gay, or Bi, you want to know why? Because I don't know who to pair Tyson with yet, and I want a lot of options, soooo, yep, I'm going to be paring Tyson with any guy I think is hot, so, there's probably going to be one HUGE love decagon, so, just prepare yourself, this is going to be a monster of a fic. I, for one, am very proud of myself, because this chapter is seven and a half pages long, but don't get used to it, because soon I'll be going back to my two pages per chapter state of mind, but then I'll probably update more regularly… Soooo….

REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

FASH: I am sooooooo sorry for the slow update! My user account wouldn't let me sign in and I couldn't update for two days! Don't hate me! hate the computer! (Cries.)On an other note. (Coughs.)Here we go, they chapter we (Or at least I.) have all been waiting for, the explanation of his curse, and how his mother is connected to the origins of his curse. And just for the record, I will once again remind you, that this whole chapter is basically kind of like a flashback format…. I think…

""-speech

''-thoughts

A little, chibi, seven year old Tyson was making his way home, clasping a daisy in his small hands, his mother had not been well lately, she had been staying up all night, reading books with weird symbols on the front, when Tyson had asked her about it, all she'd say was. "I am finding a way to bring us closer together."

Tyson frowned, the over exaggerated facial expression made him look even cuter, but the look in his eyes was enough to keep random girls from screaming and hugging him in the middle of the street. 'What does mommy mean 'closer together'? Aren't we close already?'

Alas, Tyson's mother had wanted the 'perfect' family, one mother one father, one son, and one daughter, she still loved her youngest son, but she hungered for a daughter, someone to dress up in pretty little gowns, to watch romantic movies with, to give advise on boys, to finally see walk down the isle, and then have grandchildren. But she had another son… And so she began to study. She began looking up books on witchcraft, spells, enchantments, anything she could find that would solve her plight, and she found it, nestled in the back of an old book she had found in a nearly abandoned corner of the library, she had found it. But the seven years she had spent searching had affected her, she was sick, very sick, she could hardly move, her skin was white and like ice to the touch, but her eyes burned with hope, hope, and insanity…

Tyson fearfully entered the house, all the lights were off, it was completely dark except for a few flickering candles. "Mommy?"

Lora Grainger walked towards her son, she was wearing flowing black robes and she smiled at her son, kneeling down to his level.

"I-I p-picked this for you mommy." Tyson said, showing his mother the wilting flower. Lora smiled, taking the flower into her hand. "Tyson, do you want to become closer to me?" Tyson, not understanding, nodded a little, Lora smiled, grasping her child's hand and pulling him along into a darkened room, his room. Tyson's bed had been pushed back and heavy black drapes covered his window.

Tyson saw wired markings on the floor, like the one he saw on his mommy's books, there were candles too, making the symbol look very sinister as light flickered along it.

"Mommy?" Tyson looked around the room, very scared, he didn't like this. 'What's going on, I don't like the dark.'

"Tyson honey, come here." Tyson's mother was sitting near the centre of the odd symbol and she beckoned him to sit in front of her, right on the centre.

"Now Tyson, mommy wants you to hold onto some things for her, will you do that for mommy?" Tyson nodded and Lora handed her son two things, a lock of her hair, and a pink rose.

"Now, mommy is going to say some funny words now, but in the end, we'll be closer together than ever."

She clasped her hands together and closed her eyes, the candles flickered eerily as she began to chant. "Menkyo wgaga youji tame hensen tame ikuraka ketsu kirenai teiku yochi okeru riariti. Dearou waga youji rinban urahara-" (Permit my child to change to something that cannot take place in reality. May my child turn opposite-)

"LORA! What are you doing!" Tyson's father had walked in, the spell was not finished, but it had started to take an effect, Lora had used powerful magic, and although it would not take its full affect, a violet aura surrounded Tyson, one that matched Lora's eye, as Lora's lock of hair busted into smoke, and the pink rose wilted and crumbled into dust.

Tyson watched regretfully, his mommy was going away, when he asked his daddy why, he told him that his mommy was sick, and that she was going to a asy- asyl- assylin…….. Some kind of special hospital.

Tyson was, tears coursed down his face, and for a few seconds, although nobody noticed, his eyes flashed violet, the same shade as his mother's eyes, and the aura that had been surrounding him….

The birth of 'Taylor Grainger' would begin that night; it would be the first time Tyson changed, it would be the most confusing moment of his life, and it would cause many things to happen to him in the future.

One thing for sure, Tyson's life would never be normal, and it wasn't meant to be, but Tyson knew why he had the nightly change, why he went though so much pain…… Because of his mother.

FASH: Wow, this is more like my usual chapters, short, sweet, simple, and very, very……. Odd. Anyways, I hope this explains a couple of things… OH! And the symbol that keeps being mentioned is the wiccan symbol… I think, it's the pentagram, I think that's what it's called, you know, I kind of looks like the star of Jerusalem? Anyways, just so you know…. Goodbye! Leave a review!


	5. Chapter 5

FASH: Well, anyways…. Yep…. I'm bored, and I hate work, and school, definitely school. I do not like homework, especially when I'm being a procrastinator and saving it for the last minute. But at least I'm getting this done!

""-speech

''-thoughts

All eyes were on Sanquinex after he had 'deposited' Tyson in his bed, and frankly, Sanquinex was getting annoyed. "What!" He snapped irritably, they still stared at him.

"We know you know what's going on Sanquinex." Max said, pointing a finger in Sanquinex's face, only a few centimeters from his eye. Sanquinex sighed and pushed Max's hand away, he hated explaining things…. (And since you already know, just imagine Sanquinex explained it in a Sanquinex-like way! Cause I'm lazy…)

"… Hiro, your mother is a psycho." Tala said, left eye twitching madly, everyone around him agreeing, except they wouldn't say it out loud for fear of Hiro's wrath.

"Very…." Hiro sighed, finally understanding a couple of things, like Tyson's sleeping habits.

"Do you think there's some kind of cure?" Lee asked, more to himself than anyone else, but Hiro heard it and frowned. "If there was, there's only one person I know who'd know it, my mother…"

Tyson woke up, feeling rested and… That was pretty much it, he knew he'd been found out, but he didn't care as much at the moment as he thought he would, it probably had to do with the fact that he'd been feeling rather cynical the last couple of days, stupid Boris.

"Well, I suppose I'd have to deal with reality sometime, if I even got a boy-girlfriend, GIRLFRIEND…. Well, they'd probably find out." Tyson said, blush settling on his cheeks, he was now beginning to realize that he was in denial, but he liked denial, so he was going stay in it for as long as possible. 'Ahhh, denial, it's like floating around in a tub… I think… Waitaminute…. Okay, maybe I should rethink my metaphors….' Tyson scratched his head thoughtfully and got out of bed, walking toward the door and opening it slloowwwllyyyy……

And screamed when he saw a pair of eyes staring at him.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Tyson jumped back, eye twitching madly, the other person just laughed and glomped onto him.

"Hi Tyyyyson!" Tyson smiled slightly. "Hi Zeo." (YAY! ZEO)

"So Tyson," Zeo smiled widely. "Why didn't you tell me you became a woman?" Tyson sweatdropped, Zeo giggled madly, Tyson vaguely thought Zeo was cute before shoving the thought back into the darkest corner of his mind. "Zeo, I'm not actually a woman." "I KNOW that, but still!" Tyson sweatdropped again as Zeo took hold of his arm and began dragging Tyson out of his room. "-were really worried about, especially your teammates, but I was worried too-" Tyson chose not to resist the iron hold of the robot child, he'd have to confront everyone sometime, although he would have preferred it later than sooner.

"HI GUYS!" Man, Zeo seemed almost unnaturally happy today as he waved to everyone in the room, their gazes locking on him for a moment, then sliding to Tyson. 'Why the hell do they have to stare like that? It's very… Unnerving.'

"Ne! Ne! Tyson you make a really kawaii girl!" Zeo said excitedly, breaking the small, but very uncomfortable silence, and Tyson blushed a light pink. 'He thinks I'm a cute girl, that's normal, _completely_ normal…'

Unknown to Tyson, who was looking very…. 'Uke', at the moment, most everyone there was inwardly drooling at the sight of him. (If you don't know what an uke is…. I will not be the one to tell you, you're reading yaoi, so you should know already, hehehe.)

"Max, don't you think Tyson looks cute as a girl?" Zeo asked curiously with his wide turquoise eyes sparkling, Max sweatdropped, blush and nodded.

"You didn't have to agree with him." Tyson muttered, pressing his index fingers together and blushing a deep shade of red. Once again, there was a lot of mental drooling going on, especially in the minds of everyone who had actually seen 'Taylor' up close.

"Tyson." Said bluenette's head shot up as he looked into his brothers eyes. "Yeah Hiro?" Hiro sighed, looking down at his little brother with weariness and concern. "I think we need to go have a little visit and chat with mom."

THUMP.

Tyson was unconscious on the ground and Hiro sweatdropped. "I guess I'll have to drag him there then." He whispered to himself before picking Tyson up and bringing him to his room.

Everyone else was at a loss of what to do, most of them were worried that Tyson's mother would do something to him, and the rest, worried about how they were going to sneak into an insane asylum to keep an eye on their little crush.

And then there were the two girls whom I absolutely loathe, Hilary and Ming Ming, who were inwardly laughing. Ooohhhh, but they wouldn't be laughing for long.

FASH: Anyways, I like how I made Tyson faint, and since I have nothing else to say, goodbye! See you soon! Err… Well, not actually 'see' you, but you get the point!


	6. Chapter 6

FASH: Kekekeke… Heeerrreee'sss TY-CHAN! Time for some quality mother son/daughter time! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

""-speech

''-thoughts

Tyson nervously looked around the white halls, this place was worse than a hospital; at least Hiro was here with him.

Tyson and Hiro, after Tyson had woken up from unconsciousness, had decided it would be best to go and ask their mother if she could reverse the spell. Although Tyson had many, many doubts about that, if she wanted him to be a complete girl, something told him that she'd rather not help him out.

It was so silent, eerily so, and Tyson looked around, this was just too much. "Hiro, I've decided I'm content with being a girl for part of my life, I don't like it here, and mom scares me!" Hiro shot him a supportive look. "I know Tyson, but you're not going through this alone." He patted his little brothers' head fondly.

Indeed he wasn't going through it alone, Tyson just happened not to notice the many familiar faces following him….

Kai had bribed the doctors to let him in, while Miguel swooned over the nurses, Mistel had snuck in through air pipes, Rick…. Well, he's very intimidating, and we'll leave that at that, Max went all teary eyed saying that he wanted to see his dad, and the nurses cooed over him a bit before letting him in, no questions asked, and then, well, certain 'distractions' happened, and currently, Tyson was being 'stalked.'

"They have her waiting in here." Hiro said as they stopped in front of a door, possibly the most intimidating door Tyson had ever seen in his life, and Hiro was slowly turning the knob…

The door swung open, and Hiro slowly walking in, Tyson following, the room was white, empty except for a nurse standing in the corner, a couple of chairs, and sitting in one of them, smiling to widely, eyes flashing, was Lora Grainger, their mother.

"Hello my dears, I haven't seen you in so long…" She began to giggle, but quickly stopped, looking up at them seriously. "You haven't visited me, why haven't you visited me, don't you love me anymore?" She got up from her chair and Tyson noticed the nurse tense up. 'So she's here to keep anything bad from happening… Well, I need some alone time with mother…'

"Hiro… Can you leave? I need to talk to mom, _alone_." Hiro gave him a surprised look, but nodded, shooting a pointed look at the nurse, who blushed slightly and walked with him, out the door.

Hiro stared at all the people crowding around the door. "How did you all get in here?" "Shhhh! What's going on?" "Tyson wants to talk to her alone." "…….. Stupid kid."

Tyson looked warily at his mother, who had gone back into her seat, smiling and playing with the edge of her shirt. "Tyson darling, why have you come here?" She asked, her eyes darkening and Tyson gulped, those violet eyes, they had haunted him as a child for the few moments he could find rest, and it was time to confront them.

"Remember before you came here, when you wanted us to become closer?" Tyson asked and she nodded her head, smirking. "Well, it kind of worked."

Tyson gasped as in what seemed like no time at all his mother had grabbed hold of his shoulders, looking him straight in the eyes. "Worked?" Her voice croaked out. "It worked? But you're a boy, you're-" She gasped as Tyson's eyes began to change, his whole body changed, and she let go, wrenching away her hands as if she'd been burnt.

"Tyson, you're, you're a…. A girl!" She scooped her up into her arms, crying of joy. "My daughter! My little girl! Mine…" She held Taylor close, closing her eyes peacefully. "…. Mom, I need you to reverse this." Her eyes snapped open. "Y-You don't like being a girl?" Taylor left her mother's embrace. "No, I was born a guy mom, why would I like this! I want to be a full guy again and you're the only one who I know that can possibly help me with that!"

Lora began to laugh, at first it was a small chuckle, then it grew louder, sending shivers down Taylor's spine. 'I knew this was a bad idea!'

"You really think I would take back what I fought so hard to achieve?" She ran and pinned Tyson to the ground. "I hope you realize, this is only to bring us close together…" She covered is mouth with one hand. 'Now no one can hear you scream…'

Everyone was worried, they had heard some veeerrryyy scary laughter coming from the room, and the nurse look ready to bolt and find a nice, big needle filled with some fluid or another that would make _everything_ better. But they stayed in place, it didn't sound like anything bad was happening…

Lora grinned as she got up, her daughter unconscious and glowing violet. 'That's right my dear, you're my daughter now, my _daughter_….'

Hiro finally had enough waiting and opened the door, growling when he saw Tyson unconscious on the floor. (Hey! It rhymed!) He went and picked the female up, figuring Tyson just changed to prove to his mother his 'condition', speaking of his mother, he shot a glare in her direction, but she just smiled and waved. 'What is she so happy about?'

They would soon find out.

FASH: Must go to sleep, very tired, must…. Sleep…. Almost midnight, not very good at staying awake….. Must try and dream of what's going to happen to get ideas…. Mouuuuu……..


	7. Chapter 7

FASH: 'Ello! I think my story is coming together, and I have a new nick-name for Crusher! From now on, he's Mushy Mushy Oatmeal Man! …. I'll explain later, in the chapter! YAY! (cough) Anyways, on with the fic!

""-speech

''-thoughts

"I DON WANNA BE A GIIIRRRLLL! WHHHAAAAAAA!" Taylor wailed after she had woken up, everyone had been crowding around him in worry, and when her eyes finally opened, well, everyone had wished they were deaf.

"WWWAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" for a guy turned girl, Tyson was really, really good at whining, and crying, and wailing, and… Being very emotionally inclined.

"Tyson! Tyson… TYSON!" Max grabbed the girl by the shoulders shaking her until wails were no longer coming from her mouth. "Maxxxxiiieeee, stoppit!"

"Oh, yeah, ehehehe…" Max let go of her shoulders and Taylor took a moment to let the room spin back to where it should be. "Now, Tyson, what do you mean you don't want to be a girl?" And _that_, just got him started up _again_.

"I DON WANNA BE A GIIIRRRLLLLLL!" Hiro sweatdropped, couldn't Tyson just change back, or were _female emotions_ conflicting with his _normal_ thoughts. "Tyson, what do you mean, you'll just turn back, once you _calm down_." "NO I WON'T! MOM FINISHED IT OFF!" Hiro frowned. 'If he means what I think he means…' "Finished what off?" "THE SPELLLLLLLL!" Tears had started pouring from Taylor's eyes and Hiro sighed, looks like he'd have to snap his new little 'sister' out of it. He cracked his knuckles, and quickly punched Taylor across the face, hard.

Taylor, of course, was used to this, since as kid she'd throw a fit over almost nothing, it was the only way to snap her out of things. Everyone else, well, they were horrified.

"Hiro! You hit a _girl_!" Hiro sputtered indignantly as he glared at Johnny and Tyson glared. "I'M NOT A GIRL YOU BASTARD!" Johnny smirked. "Yes you aaarrr-OFFFF!" Taylor had quickly got off the bed, and started slapping Johnny around. Words of wisdom for the day, never piss off a female Tyson when he's stuck as a female, she is _not_ happy, and has years of martial arts training up her sleeve.

"Tyson! TYSON!" Hiro grabbed onto her arms, restraining her and sighed. 'Push out the bad, pull in the good. Calm is good, problems are bad.' "It's not very nice to beat your friends up." "But he called me a GIRL!" "And you are one… For the moment." "BUT I D-" "We know, we know, you don't want to be a girl." "…." "…." "Let me go" Hiro complied and Taylor promptly sat in the middle of the floor, glaring up at everyone through hooded violet eyes. "Welllll…. We'd better go look through…. The LIBRARY!" She jumped up, fist in the air, while everyone around her just sweatdropped.

"…. You make a very peculiar woman Tyson…." Crusher said, eye twitching slightly. (Yay! Now I get to explain the Mushy Mushy Oatmeal Man!) "Oh yeah! Well you act all tough, while on the inside, you're all soft and mushy..." He began poking Crushing on the arm. "Like oatmeal! You're the Mushy Mushy Oatmeal Man!" (And there's my sad, pathetic explanation.) Taylor threw back her head and laughed. "AhahahAHAHAHAHA!" She was very scary… And many people took a step back when she started laughing psychotically.

"….. Man she's hot." Brooklyn muttered, having gone through a… Let's say 'lapse' of sanity once or twice in his lifetime. And King, who overheard him, glared hatefully at the redhead. 'Oh no you don't, she's mine!' (And so it begins…)

"Tyson, do you even know where the library is?" Hilary asked, her tone dripping with poisoned honey, Taylor stiffened. 'Ooohhh, I'll show you, bitch.' "My name is not Tyson in this form, you dimwit, unless you want to explain why a girl has a guys name. And yes I do know why the library is, what the hell do you think I do for the five hours of night that I can't sleep, It's not like I walk around every night!" Taylor simmered, her eyes narrowing dangerously at the girl that she had _never even liked_. 'Stupid stalker type, freaking, ARGH!' Taylor quickly turned and stalked out of her room. 'Do _you_ even _know_ where the library _is_? HA! I'll show you!'

"I think he's a little more… Emotional when he's a girl." Rei said, raising an eyebrow curiously. "So…. Should we go follow him?" A couple dozen dust clouds that obscured his vision later, Rei saw that he was alone in the room. "I'll take that as a yes."

Taylor was in her corner of the library, there were so many times that she would sneak in here just before it closed and stayed here the whole night, nobody checked over here, not the librarians, not other readers, only her. Of course, it was partially hidden, there were two bookshelves, forming a kind of box shape with the wall, but there was a small opening that Taylor could always fit through, and on the inside were books, books on magical creatures, on magic itself, ritual of both light and dark, Taylor had practically read through them all, but she had never seen any type of book on gender changing spells, and she had been through every dark and light ritual book at least twice. 'They say that it's always in the last place you look, but that's obvious, I mean, why would you look for something after you've already found it?' Taylor scoffed, grabbing another book and sitting herself on the floor, flipping thought its pages, skimming over to find anything of interest. But she was rather distracted when she heard voices coming from right outside her area.

"She came in here, now where the hell did she go?" Taylor giggled, it was time to pull a Dark Bladers move and appear from the shadows, and she vaguely wondered if Kenny would be as freaked out with her, as he had been with Cenotaph.

FASH: Well then, Taylor, as she will be called from now on, and everyone else, has to find the spell to change her back, who will get close to her doing this, and who will just be in the way? (I think that's obvious by the way that I always bash them whenever they're in my stories, but hey, whatever.) Anyways, I g2g! BYE!


	8. Chapter 8

FASH: …….. Anyways……….. I got nothing to say….. I just watched the entire series of Record of Lodoss War, the whole series; it was around six hours, SIX HOURS! Deedlit is kewl…. Anyways, here we go!

""-speech

''-thoughts

Taylor grinned insanely, reaching a hand out and grabbing Kenny's shoulder. "OGA BOGA!" "WAHHHH! TY---SOOOONNN!"

Taylor laughed, wiping her eyes and making a 'shushing' motion with her fingers. "Be quiet, we're in a library." "Where did you come from!" "Sore wa himitsu desu!" (It's a secret.) Kenny sweatdropped. "You crazed Slayers fan."

"Kenny, you found him!" Max said happily and Taylor sweatdropped, Max was giggling, and she could practically see the sparkly bubble backdrop behind him. "Oh god…" Taylor sweatdropped and blinked, hands coming up in front of her and twitching. "Errrr…" "Somebody needs to get off the happy pills." Taylor happily turned to Rick.

"I do believe that you're the one who takes the happy pills Riiccckkkyyyy!" She batted her eyelashes and clasped her hands in front of her, Risk just sighed and shook his head. "You are such a Nancy-boy." Taylor gasped.

"Do you know what that means! An effeminate man! A homosexual! I'm straight I tell you! S-T-R-A-I-G-H-T like a kendo stick!" Taylor panted, cheeks flushed from both loss of breath and embarrassment. 'Geez Taylor, just go on and admit that you seem to like guys more than girls, it'll probably have the same affect as the show you just put on.'

"Taylor, the way you just said that, leaves a couple of doubts in my mind." Kai said, smirk on his face, Taylor _really_ wanted to wipe it off, with her fist. Sure he was hot, cold and-'….. No way in _hell_ am I going to start crushing on Kai! I'd rather date Michael… wait a minute, no, his damned eyes will get to me again.'

"Oh yeah! Well maybe I do think guys are hot! But Johnny Depp will always be more sexually attractive to me than you!"

Sadly, it seemed that everyone else had entered thelibrary at that moment, and had heard Taylor practically confess to liking men, in her current form that wasn't so bad, but seeing as she was actually a guy….

"Oh stop staring at me! I know for a fact that some of you don't fancy the sweeter sex to the fullest that you should!" She angrily made her way through hordes of people who seemed to part like the red sea for Moses, and all the while brown eyes belonging to a girl that we hopefully all hate glinted with this new information.

'Maybe it's time that I use that blackmail material, now then, who would blackmail 'Taylor'?' And so Hilary's little 'quest' began.

Chew, chew, chew, blow, pop. Chew, chew, chew, blow, pop. Taylor was happily chewing some bubble gum that Tala had given her. 'Ummm. Cherries, red like Tala's hair, but I'm sure that cherries taste better than his hair. Hehehe.' Taylor smiled at Tala, who seemed to be entranced by the movement of her mouth. Chew, chew, chew, blow, pop.

"Okay Tala, stop staring at my little sister or I SWEAR to GOD a very IMPORTANT part of your anatomy will suddenly be MISSING!" Hiro threatened the redhead, who didn't really care all too much, but hey, he didn't want Hiro trying to de-man him or anything. "Fine fine, but you do know that I'm one of the many people you have to stop, right?"

Taylor was not paying any attention to what was going on around her, namely Tala and Hiro getting all fussy, but she didn't care, not one bit. She had her gum!

Meanwhile, Hilary the evil had brought together all those who were interested in blackmailing Taylor, and had told them something very… Personal that Taylor had told her last new years when she was drunk. 'Soon I'll be sitting back and laughing as 'Taylor' has the most frustrating night of her life.' (And, of course, Hilary's plans never work….)

"Wha?" "I found this on the steps, it's for you." "But…" "But what?" "It's heart shaped." "sigh I can see that too Taylor, I think its chocolates." "Hiro, why is someone sending me chocolates?" "….." "…….." "Just take them!" "Fine, gimme!"

Taylor stared suspiciously at the sparkly red card attached to the box of chocolates and slowly opened it, and inside were words that she feared down to her very core.

_We know what you said last new years, and you will meet us at Neon Skyz, unless you want people to know that you want to try out BDSM stuff with Agent Sands from once Upon A Time In Mexico. _

Taylor's thoughts on this. 'What the FUCK? How do- who the- FUCK!'

FASH: Hehehe, I have a strange obsession with Johnny Depp, and uhhh, as for the BDSM thing… Uhhh, well, it's all very sexual, and I think you should look it up on your own if you don't already know what it is. Sooo then. Review!


	9. Chapter 9

FASH: Jesus! I can already feel my need to write this fic dwindling! In other words, I'm not as obsessed as I used to be, but do not worry, loyal readers, the show (or fic, in this case) must go on!

""-speech

''-thoughts

Taylor sluggishly made her way into Neon Skyz, it was a sort of club for minors, no alcohol, no….. Alcohol……. Yeah, the main difference was the lack of alcohol… And possibly ecstasy.

'The card said 'we', so how the hell many people know about my… Umm, 'fantasy'?' Taylor blushed a most appealing shade of red, and then, she caught sight of a couple of familiar people. 'Dear God, what did I do to deserve this!' She saw the original trio of terror, Bryan, Tala and Kai, all glaring at each other, and then they spotted her. 'I wish Ricky were here, he'd beat them all up for blackmailing me.' Taylor gave a little wave, but ran into the crowd before they reached her.

"Bryan! You scared her away!" "ME?" "Hey, you're the creepy psycho." "You're the one who joined Boris, again!" "… He does have a point, that was very stupid." "Shut up!"

Taylor decided that she was going to sit in the shadows and look around for people she recognized, she just knew that those three weren't the only ones there, Michael Parker was too into her, and there were probably some others lurking around here somewhere.

'I am the deadly wall flower! MATH!' So far Taylor had spotted Kai, Tala, Bryan, Garland… That was a bit of a surprise for her, Johnny, which didn't surprise her all too much, Enrique, she practically had a coronary after that! Ozuma, which was at least better than Dunga. (Inward shudder) Michael, she just _knew_ he'd be around there somewhere! Brooklyn…. Okay, insane guy after her, how fun, she'd seen Miguel, which actually wasn't all too bad, and lastly, King… No comment.

'I am going to fucking kill that fucking bitch when I get home! I'll rip her lungs out! GAH!' Taylor was very unhappy, of course, she was going to have to probably meet up with each of them to make sure they didn't spill her secret. Hey, she had just watched Once Upon a Time in Mexico, and obsessed over Johnny Depp, he was hot! Very hot! It wasn't her fault! "God damn you bastards!"

"… That wasn't very nice." Brooklyn commented and Taylor slowly turned to look at him. "You know what else isn't very nice, a whole bunch of you gathering together and blackmailing me! This can't even be considered a date either, there are too many of you! You obsessive, creepy, evil spawn of hell!" Unfortunately, Taylor's rant had brought some unwanted attention upon herself, and all her 'suitors' were now slowly surrounding her. 'Crap.'

"I hate you all." Slam! "Fuck off." Slam! "And go to hell." Slam!

Taylor had been hitting her head against the table, hopping that self-harm would keep all the guys away, but apparently they just worried even more about her alleged 'sanity', that and they knew she was just a little pissed off at all these people whom she would like to trust and call 'friend' had just blackmailed her into have this huge date-type-object.

"Stop doing that, you'll give yourself brain damage." "I didn't know you cared Kai." Taylor huffed and Kai just smirked. "There's a lot of things you don't know."

Now then, putting aside the fact that all the guys were basically glaring at each other, Taylor decided she was going to have some fun, so some fun she was going to have God damn it! So she signaled a waitress over.

'And guys always pay for the date. Ehehehe… Well, unless they're Dutch, but they're not… So… Yay!'

"Hi! I'll have a Tom Collins, Screwdriver, and some Pepsi, pleeaasse." She said n a sickly sweet voice, the waitress just gave her a look. "We don't have any alcoholic drinks." Taylor mentally whined. "Fine, I'll have the Pepsi, Cream Soda, Root Beer, and Tequila with lime. Just kidding!" Taylor happily waved the waitress off and looked deviously at her 'dates'. 'By the end of tonight, you'll be sooo sorry you blackmailed me!'

And, well, some of them were sorry and realized that they should not have blackmailed Taylor, because, you see, Taylor was fairly emotionally unstable, and she would much rather be looking through some books so that she could turn back into a guy. God forbid she has to go through her period or something, that would just be hell on earth, but, here is what happened.

When her drinks finally did arrive, Taylor decided that she'd never be able to spend all their money on drinks, she'd probably die from high blood sugar or something, so, casually picking up her cream soda….

She poured half of it over Kai's head and flung the rest in the direction of Tala and Bryan. Then quickly grabbing onto her Pepsi she hurled the contents at the rest of the male population, and then she nonchalantly sipped at her root beer.

"And if _any_ of you _ever_ tries to blackmail me _again_, you'll have _worse_ things that soda thrown at you." And inwardly she was thinking. 'Damn it, I shouldn't have thrown the Pepsi.'

FASH: Well, I think I can safely say that none of those guys have wormed their way into Taylor's heart. Which is good enough for me, because I still have no clue who I'm going to pair Taylor/Tyson up with, but I guess that I just need to eliminate some people from the 'competition'…. And turn Taylor back into Tyson, yeah, that might be nice, and kill Hilary, that would be my highlight.


	10. Chapter 10

FASH: Here's the tenth chapter, and I think I'm about half done now, the way this fic is going, since I basically just need to sort a couple of things out, I think it'll be around twenty chapters long, although I may do one of those, super-long-at-least-for-me-seven-page-chapters, you know, just for fun. I really need to figure out who I'm pairing with who….

""-speech

''-thoughts

Considering that she had just come back from being blackmailed, Taylor was uncharacteristically happy, it could be due to the fact that she was sure no one was ever going to try and blackmail her again, and it could also be because she had just beaten Hilary within a couple inches of her life span, but whatever it was, was scary.

"Taylor, you're too perky." Rick said as he glanced over at the bubbly girl, who seemed to just ignore him in favor of digging out some movies to watch.

"AH-HA! MY LOVE!" Rick practically had a heart attack and went to see what the hell Taylor was talking about, only to see her clutching a movie to her chest. "Uh, I hate to ask, but why the hell are you in love with a movie?" Taylor sprang up and in no time was standing over Rick, fire in her eyes. "Edward Scissorhands! Johnny Depp! The acceptance, the betrayal, the inhumanity! I cried during this movie soooo much when I first saw it!" Rick just raised his eyebrows. "You do know that Johnny Depp is 42, right?" "I DON'T CARE! And you're going to watch this movie with me NOW!"

Who could argue with that?

Rick was sitting uncomfortably next to the sobbing Taylor, Edward had just saved the kid brother, but everyone thought he was attacking him, they ran him out of town, the boyfriend was going after him etc. etc. 'I never knew a guy would cry so much at such a stupid movie.'

The sobs became even louder and Rick looked around uncomfortably, he definitely wished the he wasn't here right now, hell, he'd rather be in Antarctica than here, but sadly, he was sitting beside Taylor.

"I-i-it's s-sooo –sa-sad!"

"Uhhh…" Ricky patted her shoulder, Taylor just wailed even more.

"What the hell did you do?" Rick slowly turned around and came face to chest with Sanquinex, who was glaring down at him with his blood red eyes. "I didn't do anything, it's not my fault that she's so emotional." "SO SAD!" "She's obviously PMSing or something." "HEY!" "It's actually quite plausible." "Is not!" "At least she's not crying." "I'm not PMSing! It's just the movie is SAD!"

After a few more minutes of this, Taylor realized that the ending credits were rolling on the screen, and she was very… Upset.

"You made me miss the ENDING!" Taylor was once again begun to cry, and the two males looked at each other, both wearing identical looks of annoyance with just a hint of worry, well, more like worry with just a hint of annoyance, but the point was, they settled down o each side of her, and gave her a hug. (Awww.) Taylor smiled softly. "You guys are the best; you're like my other brothers or something. I don't know, whatever." She let out a yawn and instantly fell asleep.

Sanquinex and Rick looked at each other before getting off the couch, trying to find a blanket to put over her, when they heard something they didn't necessarily enjoy hearing.

"People blackmailed me to date them."

Well, Sanquinex and Rick then decided to use their powers of intimidation against any guy who had soda stains on their clothes, how did they know that the offenders would have pop stains on them, well, I'm sure you can figure that out, but in the meantime, Taylor was dreaming…

"_Where am I?" Taylor walked down a long corridor, the walls were filled with books and the distant ticking of a clock echoed all around her, suddenly the books began flying off the walls, swarming around her, forming a cocoon like shape, but there was one book that caught her eye, it seemed familiar. It looked like a normal, old book, yellowed pages, a bland, brown cover, but something about it was different…_

_Taylor reached forward and grabbed the book, opening it to the front page and her eyes were drawn to violet text._

"_Property of Lora Kristina Grainger!" The ticking of the clock grew louder and louder, the books began to fly back to the shelves, Taylor struggled to keep hold of her mothers' book, but it was ripped from her hands by ghostly hands, and then a loud ringing began. Taylor covered her ears trying to block out the sound, and screamed._

"AHHHHH!" Taylor fell off the couch, covered in a cold sweat, Hiro immediately at her side.

"Taylor, Taylor, what's wrong? Was it a nightmare?" Taylor looked into Hiro's eyes, shaking. "No, but I know what the book looks like, and I've seen it before. We have to go through mothers' chest. It's in there, I just know it."

FASH: Well, I can practically feel that Taylor will be back to Tyson soon, but there is still the whole, 'who will win Tyson's heart,' thing. I know it won't be Rick or Sanquinex, and it probably won't be anyone I've ever paired him with before, I'm too lazy to name all the guys I've paired him with, so…. It's just going to be a really original pairing, unless I decide to cast a vote. Hmmm, I'll think on that, since I really have no clue who he's going to be with. So be ready, because after a few chapters, if I still don't know that final pairing, there's going to be a vote.


	11. Chapter 11

FASH: Sorry that this chapter is a bit late, it's the end of the year and I'm working on my ISUs and my homework. So if you'll please forgive me, and then we can have some candy! YAY! (cough) Anyway, let's go! I'm not sure if Taylor's going to find the book yet or not, so the chapter will just unfold… Slowly.

""-speech

''-thoughts

Hiro opened the creaky door and slowly flicked on the light switch of their mother's old room, Taylor coming in behind him, the room hadn't had anyone in it for a couple years, their father used to regularly clean it, but once he started working more and more often, he just didn't have the time, and there was no way Hiro or Tyson would dare enter the room, they were kids and they strongly believed that her room was haunted by something.

Everything was covered in a thick layer of dust, and it smelt like an old cellar, definitely haunted.

"Well, we have to look through her chest… Right?" Hiro asked as he slowly made his way to the other side of the room where a huge oak chest lay, sadly, when he tried to open it up, he found he couldn't. "It's locked." Taylor frowned. "So, get an axe and chop it up." "You can't possibly be that disrespectful towards our mother Tyson." "Our _beloved_ mother made me a girl!" Hiro had nothing to say after that, so he just sighed. "Let's just look for the key." "Whatever."

They had searched high and low through every crevice of the room, trying to find a key, any key, preferably the one that went with the chest, but at this point neither of them cared much. It was after noon and Hiro was about ready to get the axe.

"Maybe mom would know-" "DON'T even ASK for me to go BACK to ask mom WHERE THE FUCKING KEY IS!" As intimidating as Taylor was, Hiro didn't flinch. "No… I'll go ask her." Taylor let out a sigh of relief. "Alright, and while you confront our psycho mother, I'm going on a walk!" She happily rushed out the door, leaving a cloud of dust in her place. Hiro just sighed. "Now then, how the hell am I going to get the information out of mother?"

Taylor was very slowly trudging through the park, her mind filled with questions. Would she be able to change back? If not, how the hell would she live on? If so, would all the annoying 'bachelors' leave her alone, or would 'psycho mommy' come after her and change her back? And more importantly, were any guys that had crushes on her and she could actually hold up a conversation with, gay? Hmmmm… That was a tough one. A glimpse of orange caught her eye and she turned to see the twins Julia and Raul practicing their stunts. 'Now there's a couple of people really in tune with each other, then again, they are twins.' Taylor sighed wistfully. 'I wish I had a twin.'

"HEY! Tyson- or Taylor, or whatever the hell you go by now, come over here!" Julia yelled, you see, Julia knew her brother very well, seeing as they never could keep anything from each other, and therefore, she was very good at reading her brother. Raul never was very good at keeping secrets, and he was about as easy to read as a book meant for preschoolers, at least he was to Julia, so when she found out he had a little crush forming on Taylor, well, I'm sure we all know what's going on inside her head. 'I have the _greatest_ idea! Taylor and Raul will thank for me this later!'

Taylor slowly made her way over to the twins, something about the way Julia was grinning _really_ freaked her out. 'Geez, she can be really intimidating when she wants to be.'

"So, Tyson, Taylor, Miss Grainger-" "Taylor's fine." "Alright then. Well, I was just thinking…" Julia scooted closer to Taylor. "That while in Spain you really seemed to enjoy watching me and my brother perform…" Julia began to circle Taylor in a manner not too unlike that of a shark circling its' prey, her smile could be mistaken for a sharks' as well. "And I thought that Raul would definitely love to teach some of the moves we do! In fact, we were just discussing this!" Raul made a muffled sound and Taylor really doubted that Raul knew more about this than her, although Julia did have a point, she really did think that what they did was cool, and she would really like to learn how to do some of their moves, hell, she could probably use something that she'd learn in a beybattle. But Julia sounded, well, kind of evil, and Taylor just _knew_ there'd be a catch, not that she really cared, how bad of a catch could it be?

"Well? Would you like to train with Raul or not?" Julia sounded a little pissed off and Taylor just nodded, Raul let another weird noise to escape his throat and Taylor sent a worried look in is direction, it sounded like he was choking. "Are you okay?" Raul went red. (Say that ten times fast!) "Fine. Just fine."

"Alright! I'll just leave you two lovebirds to nest!" Julia said as she skipped merrily along that path, somehow, she just looked even scarier hen she was happy.

"…." "….." "………" "…. So then, are you going to teach me something, oh great sensei?" "S-sure." "Aw, you're so cute." "……" "Alright! Let's do this!"

Forty five minutes and two exhausted teens later Taylor had finally managed to balance Dragoon on the tip of a stick that she had found and she was happy about that, so when Julia came into her line of vision Taylor was suddenly left wondering if she should have just ignored Julia and kept on walking.

"Alright! You've had some time to learn with Raul, but now it's time we discuss the 'price.'"

"Julia, it's fine, I really l-liked teaching T-Taylor." Raul managed to stutter out, but Julia just ignored him.

"And the price is, a kiss."

There was silence for a moment before Taylor spoke up. "You do mean Raul, right?" "YES I DO MEAN RAUL!" "Okay." Taylor blushed a very becoming shade of pink, much like the one that was adorning Raul cheeks, as she slowly leaned up and placed a kiss on his soft lips. She pulled back blushing even more and babbled something about having to go home before her brother thought she had been kidnapped and quickly made her way out of the park.

"Don't you love me!" "…." "You're so cute when you blush!" "I...I…." "I was only expecting her to peck you on the cheek, but the lips! Wow! I bet she likes you!" "….." "Well don't go thanking me or anything sheesh."

FASH: AW! I couldn't help it, Raul is so cute! - The finally pairing probably won't have him in it, but I can just fool around till then. And I'm finally narrowing down the list of who I want Taylor/Tyson to be paired up with in the end, yay!

And don't forget to REVIEW or I'll send the headless horseman after you!

PS: Because of my increased 'workload' I'm now updating every couple of days.


	12. Chapter 12

FASH: Hello once again, here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it, and I am too lazy to type anything else... Except for the chapter! (Heh.)

""-speech

''-thoughts

Taylor was 'calmly' walking out of the park, the only way you'd know that she was uncomfortable was because her face was beet red. 'I _can not believe_ that I _did that_! AH!' So deep in concentration was she, that she did not notice the golden haired boy running up to her.

"Taylor! Wait!" 'Ah! Fanboy- I mean…. Ah!' "Hello Mistel." Taylor greeted the blond dryly. "Do you know where…. Uhhh…" Mistel blushed and Taylor pursed her lips together. "Yeesssss?" "DoyouknowwhereReiis?" Taylor let that thought process for a moment. "Rei? Why?" Mistel blushed again and Taylor practically killed over from shock. 'Yes!' "You like hiiimmmmm!" She said sweetly in a sing-song voice. 'Yes! That's one less person on my hit list- I mean, on my… Uhhh…. List in general.' "He'll probably be over by the beach." "Thanks Taylor!"

Taylor waited until Mistel was out of sight to do her happy dance.

"Aw Zeo, stop it." "But you are!" "Really?" "Of course Maxie." Taylor wasn't snooping, obviously not, she just happened to be standing outside by a tree near the river and could pick up the conversation coming from the other side, a conversation that made her curious, sure, but she wasn't eavesdropping. Nope, not her, never, pfft.

'What the hell is going on? I wanna knoooowwww!' Taylor mentally whined as she carefully turned to peek over a tree branch, she just had to know what was going on!

'_Holy fuck_! _Zeo_ and _Max_! _Together_!' Indeed they were together, and were, ahem, feverously trying to…. Well…. Take each other's clothes off. 'Ummm… Maybe I should give them some privacy.' She didn't move. 'Uhh… I'd better leave now.' Her feet finally began to move and, she stepped on a twig.

CRACK!

"Oh shit." Zeo and Max were looking _right at her_! "Ummm. Hi?" (Insert two pricelessly shocked faces here.)

After much begging not to tell anyone after their relationship later, Taylor finally convinced them that she wouldn't tell a soul about their relationship, which had apparently been going on since the end of her second time as world champion. Besides, they were so cute together!

"Don't worry guys, you're secrets safe with me. Just try to, you know, do this kind of stuff in more private places…" Taylor said with a heavy blush as she stiffly turned and walked away. 'Zeo and Max, how did _that_ happen?'

"Mother, I am asking you for the last time. Where is the key to your chest?" "Why do you need the key?" "So we can find the book." "What book?" "(Sigh) The book that will let us change Tyson back into a boy."

Hiro had been trying to pry the information out of his mother for almost an hour now, but she was either completely oblivious, or she just didn't care, and Hiro was pretty sure that his mother knew what he was talking about.

"Mom, just tell me." Hiro sighed dejectedly and she just smiled. "Even if I told you where the key was, it wouldn't matter." Hiro's eyes narrowed. "What does that mean?" "What do you think it means?" She asked in a sing-song voice. "Mother…." "Fine fine, you never let me have any fun, do you?" She pouted. "The book you're looking for isn't in my chest, that's why telling you where the key is would be useless." His eyes widened. "But-but. Taylor said that-" "My dear girl, is Taylor her name now?" "Yeah, but soon it will be back to Tyson, so don't get your hopes up." "Me? Never. And for the record, it used to be in my chest." "Where is it now?" "Why should I tell you?" Hiro finally had enough, he quickly stood up and looked his mother in the eye.

"Tyson was _not meant_ to be a _girl_, _he_ does _not enjoy_ being a _girl_. You're _his mother_ GOD DAMN IT! Can't you just let him LIVE?"

The room was silent, and for a small moment of time, Hiro was sure that it would stay silent, but he heard his mother whisper.

"What was that?" She looked up, eyes veiled with tears. "I never meant for Tyson to feel bad. I just wanted a girl _so_ much. The book… Under my bed there is a loose floor board, remove it, and you shall find what you seek." Hiro nodded and made his way out of the room, but was stopped by his mother's voice.

"Hiro." "Yes?" He turned to look at her pale, fragile form. "Just… Please… Tell Tyson that I do love him, please." Hiro nodded and Lora let a small smile break through. 'Tyson, I do hope that you believe that I love you, my son.'

FASH: Okay, this is the voting chapter, if you would like to see Tyson with any of the people listed below, then please review and vote for that person. If you don't like any of the choices, then tell me who you'd like to see him with, it doesn't really matter who I is, if your person gets the most votes, their going to be the ones in the main pairing.

1) Kai (Hey, it's traditional. Everyone loves Kai.)

2) Garland

3) Brooklyn

4) Tala

5) Lee

FASH: And remember, if you wouldn't be able to stand any of these pairings, then vote on who you would like to see with Tyson, and if a lot of people vote for that person, I'll take it into consideration. The results of the pole will be shown next chapter, so until then, ja ne!


	13. Chapter 13

FASH: And the winner of the pole is…….. ! And now that I finally have someone to pair our dearest little Tyson with, I can finally start writing in some 'feelings' or something. But this chapter is devoted to Tyson changing back into a guy. So you'll see some romantic involves in the chapters to come.

""-speech

''-thoughts

Taylor ran up to her brother happily. "Where'sthekey?Where'sthekey!Keykeykey!" "The key doesn't matter." Taylor face vaulted. "Whhaaaa! Why not!" "Because it's not in the chest, it's under a loose floorboard, under her bed."

"You mean, ALL THIS TIME, it's been under her BED?" Taylor practically threw a fit of rage, good thing Hiro was getting used to it. "Not exactly, but yes." "AH!" Taylor threw her hands up in exasperation. "I HATE when things are always in places you'd NEVER think to look because it's to DAMN OBVIOUS!" "Right. Well then, let's get to it." Hiro said as he began pushing the bed over to the other side of the room.

Five minutes of knocking on the woken floor later, Taylor was sure she found the right spot, when she hit it, the floor made a clack noise instead of a thunk noise. (I do not know how to explain hollow and non-hollow sounds.)

"Well, if you're so sure, then remove the wooden plank." Hiro said dully, aside from moving the bed, he wasn't helping at all, which made Taylor angry, which then made Hiro amused, which made her more angry, which made him more amused…. The cycle goes on.

"Alright!" She quickly smashed her fist against the board, leaving it shattered, and leaving her with a hand full of splinters. "Ow… Ow… Ow! FUCK!"

Five minutes of horrible torture, Hiro using a pair of tweezers to pull out the splinters, later. Taylor finally looked under the broken floor board. And we can all guess what she found.

"YES! THE BOOK! YES! GO SHORTY, IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY, WE'RE GONNA PARTY LIKE IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY!" Hiro, after ten minutes of Taylor's joyous celebration, had finally decided to 'silence' her.

"Hey look, Johnny Depp." "WHERE!"

"How are we supposed to know which spell is the one we want?" "I'll look through it, maybe I'll find something amusing." "How so?" "I know Hilary told those guys about… Uhhh… The thing, and God dammit she pisses me off!" "… I don't think that this book is safe in your hands." "Shuddup."

Hiro searched through the book, trying to find anything on gender changing, and finally found it around the middle.

"Here we go. Apparently the spell to change you back isn't the same as the one to change you in the first place. We need a bunch of stuff." "Like what?" "A lock of your hair, a drop of your blood, five black candles, five white candles, and it needs a close relative to perform the spell." He looked up from the book with a grin on his face. "I guess that's me."

After gathering up the needed items, which really wasn't to hard, except for the drop of blood, Taylor hated blood, it was time to reverse the spell. (That sounds corny doesn't it?)

"Oite sono shimei no Kamigami ware Sachi tameni waga koishii nii-chan tame nehkan tame touhou." (In the name of the Gods I ask for my dear brother to return to me. Horrible, but I only know what I can get from online dictionaries, so don't complain about the spell, please don't complain about it! (Puppy dog eyes.))

Taylor felt her knees buckled and she screamed in pain, her body conforming, her skin felt like it was melting, moving along her body and then freezing in a different place, she could feel her bones pop, shift and stretch inside of her, her insides were burning like wildfire and her eyes watered over with tears.

"Tyson!" Hiro called as his brother fell to the floor, he quickly ran over and held him in his arms as Tyson writhed with pain, a glow emanating from his body, brightening to a flash and then fading away, leaving Tyson, back to normal, with tears running down his cheeks.

"Don't worry Tyson. It'll be okay. You're back to normal now. You're going to be fine." Hiro whispered softly in Tyson ear, rocking him gently, back and forth. "Mom really does love you, enough to let you be yourself." Tyson slowly opened his mouth to speak, but Hiro shushed him. "Don't talk, you need to sleep." He picked Tyson up and walked into his room, gently depositing him on the bed. 'I know she loves me.'

And that night, Tyson slept better than he had in eight years.

FASH: I think that's a good ending, and now the whole pairing crisis will be dealt with, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I also hope you review! (Smiles.)


	14. Chapter 14

FASH: I'm almost done all of my final project/ISU stuff, so I may be able to update more regularly in couple of days, I have an exam tomorrow... I should probably study for that... Hope you enjoy the next chapter, not much lovin', but hey, Tyson just turned back, so sorry if you expecting… I don't know, hardcore romance in the chapter or something, but it'll come soon.

""-speech

''-thoughts

After Tyson had been lulled to sleep, he dreamt wonderful dreams that made his forget about the throb on pain in his body, even if it was only a mere echo of what it was before. What were these dreams of? Well…..

"_You shall die Hilary!" Tyson the Great said as he waved a sword of silver above his head. "No Tyson, please! Hilary begged. "I'll do anything!" Tyson frowned. "You, who have betrayed my rust by telling multiple people a very personal secret, shall never draw breath!" "No!"_

_A bunch of cheerleaders suddenly showed up. "Go Tyson! Go Tyson! Tyson, Tyson-" _

"Tyson? Tyson! Tyson wake UP!" Hiro yelled and Tyson shot out of bed, looking around quickly. "Huh? Where? What?... Oh, g'morning Hiro." Tyson yawned happily. "It feels great to be a man again." He tried to flew his arm muscles, but Hiro restrained him. "None of that. You scared the hell out of me last night when you were in so much pain, so I'm keeping you in bed for at least a day." "But Hiirrrooo." Tyson whined. "I wanna go outside and pllaaayyyy." "….." "……" "I called up your friends, they'll be over to visit in a while. Go back to sleep." He heard Tyson muttering something under his breath. "And stay in bed!" Tyson glared at the now shut door. 'Stupid door… But the bed is really comfortable… Maybe I'll just have a little cat nap. And maybe I can finish up that dream.' Tyson laughed quietly, albeit evilly. 'Go Tyson! Go Tyson, go! Go Tyson!'

Hiro had called up the old Blade Breakers gang first, thinking Tyson would probably feel a bit more comfortable with the people who knew him longer, but there was a bit of a problem.

He told them to come over in a few hours, they came over in a matter of minutes.

He told them not to bring Hilary, since Tyson was so pissed off at her, and she wound up being there anyways.

He told them that Tyson was bedridden and that he would not, under any circumstances

let him out of bed, they all brought their blades and looked pumped up for a match.

This, of course, made Hiro wish he had just let them suffer in silence, not knowing why Tyson was outside, or in the dojo, or doing anything at all…

Sometimes, Hiro was sure that he was just too nice.

"For he last time, he's sleeping and I'm not waking him up just so that you can challenge him, or practice, or do whatever the hell you planned on doing! And you!" He pointed at Hilary. "Why the hell are you here?" Hilary scoffed and was about to make a rather rude comeback, but. "Wait a minute, don't even bother telling me. Tyson's exhausted and I'm not going to wake him up." Hiro nodded to himself, and then loud outbursts (Mostly from Max and Hilary) of "Why the hell not!" "Can't we at least see him?" and, "We should at least be able to see him." Were made.

Unfortunately, the racket was enough to wake Tyson up. He rolled over, pulling the pillow over his head, but nothing seemed to block out the noise, so, in a very pissed off fashion, he wrapped his blanket around himself and stalked into the hallway. "Would you all just shut up! I'm _trying_ to sleep." Silence. "Thank you."

"WAIT! TYSON!" Max leapt at him, grabbing onto his leg, causing the poor, sleep deprived boy to fall over from the force of the action. "I need sleeeeeppppppp." "You're a guy again!" Tyson blinked, looking Max in the eyes, eyebrow twitching _just a bit_. "I noticed that." "Are you going to stay being a guy?" Max blinked innocently and Tyson sighed, shifting a bit so that Max wouldn't cut off the circulation in his leg. "Yep, and I'm gonna burn that book too." His eyes strayed over to the other occupants of the room, and narrowed as he saw a certain female brunette. "And why the fuck are you here!" Hilary huffed and clenched her fists. "Well then, if you want me gone so bad, I'll leave." "Good." She stomped out red faced and Tyson smiled cheekily. 'Now that that problem is solved.' He turned and grinned happily, eyes widening a bit as Kai blushed. 'Why do people have crushes on me? Oh yeah, cause I'm so cute!' "Now if you'll excuse me, I think Hiro had the right idea, making me bedridden, so I'm going back to sleep." He was turning around when Rei interjected.

"But the others will be here soon." Both Grainger boys gave Rei a look. "What others?" Tyson asked, voice low, all he wanted was some sleep, was that really too much to ask?

"Well, when we knew you turned back…" Rei began slowly. "I called up Lee, Mistel and the others, Max called up the all of the PPB All Stars, I think Kai might have told Tala…. And I think that by now, anyone related to you through Beyblading is going to know that you're back to normal." Tyson was glaring at them all evilly. 'I'm never going to be able to get to sleep if they _all_ come over!' "And when, precisely, are they going to get her?" More silence until a certain energetic robot boy ran into the room, leading the 'pack'.

"TYSON! YOU'RE ALL BETTER!" 'I really wish Hiro owned a shotgun.'

FASH: Yay for Zeo! Anyways, I'm sorry for the no romance in this chapter! (Crawls into corner and cries.) I'll get some in next chapter, I promise! Pinky swear even! And then, once our two lovie dovey love birds get together, I can think of an ending! Yay endings! Sorry if this chapter seems on the short side, I still do have some work to do. Ja ne. (And don't forget to review!)


	15. Chapter 15

FASH: Okay, I might havesome romance in this chapter, and if I don't... Uhhh, well, I'm trying to get some romance going, so let's get on with it.

""-speech

''-thoughts

Tyson sighed sadly, oh so very sadly. 'Now I'll never have any sleep.' He inwardly dries at this revelation, he wanted sleep, so sue him. But nooooo, everyone have to go tell everyone else that he was 'all better now' and then they all had to come over and interrupt his cat nap, sure once they looked him over and made sure for themselves a lot of them were leaving, but he was sure that someone was staring at him, he just didn't know who, but he guessed that he might be able to find out if the feeling continued as even more people left. 'I feel like I'm being stalked.'

Of course, Tyson looked unnaturally cute when he was pissed off, although people should be fearing him more than admiring him, they just didn't know that yet.

Raul seemed to be avidly avoiding him, Tyson couldn't blame him, he himself still flushed at the thought of kissing him, but he was also was inwardly rejoicing, a lot of the guys who seemed to be very 'interested' in Taylor, seemed to be less 'friendly' around him at the moment, which made him more comfortable, hey, he wasn't going to complain if half of his admirers turned out to be straight, there was still the other half, but he could handle them, that and Hiro could always intimidate people, he was very gifted with that.

'Uh-oh, red head psycho, five o' clock.' Tyson chimed mentally as Brooklyn approached him cautiously. 'Looks like Hiro had a little 'talk' with him, too bad, other than having that little breakdown, Brooklyn's still okay.' A sleepy smile found its way to his lips. "Hi Brooklyn." "Hello Tyson." Brooklyn was nervously looking around and Tyson's smile stretched larger than in had been before. "What's the matter Brooklyn, sacred that the boogie man is gonna get you?" Brooklyn smiled a bit. "Well, if the boogie man just so happens to be your brother, then yes." Tyson chuckled a bit at this, he was too easily amused when tired. "So then, how about you and me ditch this place, and you get me some sugar? If I'm going to have to stay up the rest of the day, I at least need some sugar, or caffeine." Brooklyn blushed a bit and Tyson mentally Awwwwed.

"I don't think your brother would like me dragging you around, apparently you were supposed to be bedridden today." Brooklyn said softly, slowly gaining his confidence as he saw that Hiro was not in sight. "That, and the reason everyone came here was to make sure that no one was lying to them." "Well, I'm back!" He gave him the peace sign, winking and Brooklyn moved closer, inches away from him. "Yes, I was beginning to miss your eyes, violet was fine, but-" "Brooklyn, what are you doing?" Brooklyn shot a small glare over his shoulder at Garland, who was making his way through the quickly dispersing crowd.

'Oh dear God.' The last thing Tyson needed was the two to fight over him! 'Men! … Wait a minute… That phrase coming from me doesn't seem to make sense any more.' Tyson glared at the ceiling unhappily, tapping his foot as Garland came closer. 'Now then, what to make of this situation?'

"What does it look like I'm doing, Garland?" Brooklyn asked coolly and Tyson looked at the pair through half opened eyes. 'I swear to God, if I don't get any sugar soon, I'm going to collapse.' "Alright." He said, clasping his hands together. "I have an idea." Brooklyn and Garland looked at his curiously and Tyson smiled psychotically. "You two can lead me to sugar, and I won't go on a murderous rampage." Neither of the spoke or moved and Tyson frowned dejectedly. "Oh come on! I'm capable or murder! Just look into my eyes, my evil, murderous eyes!" Tyson tried to prove his point by using his fingers to pry open his eyes and put his face inches from theirs.

"Oh yeah Tyson, you're a cold blooded murderer, though and through." Came a sarcastic voice from behind him and Tyson slowly turned, giving Rick a raspberry. (When they stick out their tongue and pull down one eyelid.) "Obviously I am so much more of a serial killer than you could ever be Rickyyyy. Now get me SUGAR!"

Ten minutes later, Tyson happily sighed as he gazed lovingly at his chocolate ice cream, he could be quite convincing when half asleep and throwing a temper tantrum, and then Kai had come in, saying that he sounded like a four year old, which made him even more made, Rick had gone off somewhere, everyone else had left, and Hiro, well, if he couldn't get Tyson to sleep, he would at least provide sugar for him. 'I like ice cream yes I do, I like ice cream how about you? Ice cream is like…. Frozen cream, with added flavor. And it tastes goooood!' Meanwhile other thoughts in the small group of the parlor were. 'I swear to God, if they even think about doing anything to my baby brother without his consent, I shall kill them.' (Gee, I don't know who that is.) 'He's sooo cute! Don't smile, stay cool, cool damn it!' 'I wish I were that spoon.' And last but not least. 'I wish Hiro wasn't here.'

'And this is one of the many reasons why I love my big brother!' Hiro was sitting beside him in a booth at the ice cream parlor, while Brooklyn, Garland and Kai sat on the opposite side. Hiro was glaring at all three of them at once, daring them to try and make a move on Tyson while he was there. And the three of them knew Hiro well enough that they really shouldn't mess with him, especially if Tyson was involved.

Tyson was so immersed in his ice cream that he hadn't noticed the deafening silence between them all until he was finished. He blinked innocently, tilting his head to the side, which made Kai, Garland and Brooklyn all inwardly turn into mush, and asked. "Have you guys ever read a Harlequin novel?"

THUMP

As four of the five face vaulted, Tyson vaguely wondered if hitting their heads so hard on the counter hurt.

FASH: Hahahaha! I like the question, and if you don't know what a Harlequin novel is, it's like, 'and her bosom ached with each touch of his hand against her body' type thing. Like porn for women. I'm not sure why I made Tyson ask that, but, it was funny, to me at least. REVIEW!


	16. Chapter 16

FASH: And here's the continuation of last chapter, I have decided that there will be romance in this chapter, I bet you're all like, 'Finally!' and want to stab me with dull knives. But before you go to your kitchens to get the butter knives to stab me with, read the chapter.

""-speech

''-thoughts

"Wha-what!" Hiro was the first to recover and he looked at his little brother incredulously. "Oh, don't even pretend you don't know what I'm talking about, mom read those novels all the time, in fact I remember this one time-" "Stop talking Tyson." "- that we found one of the books-" "Stop _talking_ Tyson!" "- and we were reading it, well, you were reading it, I couldn't read yet-" "_Tyson..._" "- and you told me that a eunuch was a womanly man." "…." "And to this day, I still do not know what a eunuch is."

Kai decided to provide this information for him. "It's a circumcised man."

Tyson blinked for a moment, and Kai vaguely wondered if he had to explain what circumcised meant, when Tyson mouth formed a small '0' shape and his eyes widened. "Damn. That has got to hurt!" He quickly turned to Hiro. "How the fuck do you have sex with a guy who has no-"

Ten minutes later, they were randomly walking in some random direction, the ice cream parlor was a family friendly zone, and they didn't like people who said 'vulgar' words loudly while little children were around. So they were kicked out.

"I still think that that waitress could have let us stay a little longer, she practically shoved us out of the building!" Tyson nodded to himself as his curious eyes made their way over to Kai's form. The dual haired boy noticed this and blushed lightly while Brooklyn and Garland glared at him. "What?" "Kai, are you a eunuch?"

There was complete silence for a moment, and then Brooklyn, Garland and Hiro burst out laughing as Kai was nearly blinded by rage. "Why…. Do you ask?" He asked lowly, eyes narrowing dangerously, but Tyson just smiled. "I was just wondering, since you knew what it meant and all, that maybe you were one." Kai smirked, grabbed Tyson and held him close, whispering lowly in the tense boys' ear. "Want me to prove that I have a-" Hiro viciously ripped Kai away from his 'baby brother' and gave Kai the best if-you-so-much-as-touch-my-brother-you-shall-die-by-my-hands glare. Brooklyn and Garland were also glaring daggers at Kai, in the metaphorical sense, and Tyson was already making his way down the path to his house, blush staining his face.

'Oh my fucking God! I can't believe that happened!' Tyson felt his face flush hotly and wondered what Hiro was going to do now.

You see, Hiro was a very overprotective old brother, at first it was just because he wanted to protect Tyson, then the whole 'your mother tried to do something very bad to your little brother' thing came alone, and Hiro then became… Super Hiro! Stalking all of Tyson's potential suitors! Able to get people to back off with just a single glare. It's a ninja, it's a blader, no, it's Super Hiro! (It's funny, cuz it's pronounced Hero.)

Anyways, getting back on topic, at least it wasn't Rick, Rick would have murdered Kai by now, and Tyson wasn't sure how he would take that. Kai was his friend, he'd known him a long time, but, was he really what Tyson was looking for in boyfriend material? He didn't think so. Kai was so confident, so ego-centric, and even though he was a really nice guy, he was cold, he was even still cold to Tyson at times, and Tyson was sure that wasn't what he wanted. He needed someone who saw him as an equal, not as a conquest, someone who, even if their relationship didn't last, would still be his friend in the long run. And someone who liked to cuddle. Tyson liked cuddling, and Kai was definitely not a cuddling kind of guy, hell, he wasn't even a 'hug me' kind of guy, he was more of a, 'let's kiss and have passionate sex, kind of guy, not that Tyson really knew, but that's the aurora Kai put off, and Tyson didn't like it too much.

'Out of all of them, I think Brooklyn's more of a cuddly guy, hell, the guy hangs around with a bunch of birds, he's a modern day, male, Disney Princess, and aside from him kind of reminding me of my mother the one time, he's an overall good person.' Tyson thoughts then turned to Garland. 'He's really physically attractive, he has a big family, and is really competitive, like me and Kai, he wants to be the best, because everyone else in his family is the best. But I'm not sure if his nature would just rub me the wrong way after a while of being alone with him.'

Tyson sighed, making his way to his house, he had to figure some things out, like who out of the three guys, that his brother was probably harassing right now, would be the best for him.

He reached the sanctity of his room and sighed again, he seemed to be doing that a lot lately, and he stared at the shadows of his room. If you looked close enough, they seemed to be like a black void, just waiting until someone who knew it's power could use it, transport-

"That's it!' Tyson shot up and stared deeply into the shadows, whispering one name solemnly. "Sanquinex." The shadows then began to stretch and soon swirled as a hooded figure stepped out of it. "You called." Sanquinex asked lowly, smirking as he took down his hood. "What do you need, oh great master?" He asked sarcastically and Tyson frowned. "This is serious, I need you to help me." "And how, pray tell, am I going to help you?" "You're going to give me some advice on who I'm going to go out with."

FASH: I'm pretty sure that next chapter will be deciding the final paring, and then I'll only have a few chapters left after that, because I want to make the last chapter really long, like the first three, so, there's maybe, three chapter left of this fic? But it's not as short as you think it would be, because that's going to be around fourteen pages long, which isn't too bad if I do say so myself, and I do say so myself. Review!


	17. Chapter 17

FASH: YES! I beat my own personal record of 60 reviews! I would like to thank my avid readers, my adoring public, my admir- (Cough) Okay, anyways, this chapter is going to be the one that decided the final paring, I hope that in the end, you all will be okay with it, I do have reasoning for pairing Tyson with people, and I hope that you find that my reason for pairing Tyson up with whoever he will end up with, is a good enough reason for you to keep reading, even if it isn't your favorite pairing.

""-speech

''-thoughts

Sanquinex gave Tyson a weird look. "You interrupted my monster movie marathon for this? I was going to watch Dracula, Van Helsing, and all those Nightmare on Elm Street movies!" Tyson pouted and glared. "This is more important than your movies God dammit! Now let's go over this!" Sanquinex was still giving Tyson the look. "Can't you just discus this with _Ricky_?" Sanquinex cooed, batting his eyelashes playfully, but when he didn't get a reaction out of Tyson, he just sat beside him. "Fine, fine, just tell me what the hell you're going on about and how the hell I can help you."

"Okay, it's like this." Tyson took a deep breath. "Since I changed back most of the guy don't like me, I'm okay with that, but there's three guys that I do kind of like, and I really, really think that I could have a relationship with-" He took another deep breath. "One of them, but I don't really know which one I should choose cause I really likeallofthemsocanyouhelpme?" Sanquinex blinked owlishly. "Who are they?" "Kai, Garland, and Brooklyn." Sanquinex snorted. "What!" "Kai thinks he's superior, Brooklyn isn't exactly stable, and Garland, well, he makes really weird noises when he swings his launcher nun chuck thing around. Don't pick any." "…… I already know all that stuff, I just need you here, so I can tell you _why_ I like them, so you can help me pick which one I would be best with. I need an outside opinion!" "Whatever, just explain already."

"Okay, it's like this. I've been friends with Kai for three years, I'm closer to him than the others, we were at first enemies, then we became closer, we see each other as rivals, maybe equals, and he knows me better than Garland and Brooklyn combined would know me. But the thing is, even to me he's cold most of the time, and when he isn't, a lot of that time he's really high and mighty." Sanquinex nodded, eyes closed, and Tyson was sure he was mentally crossing Kai's name of the list of people that Tyson could be with. "Okay, so your relationship with Kai is platonic, next." Tyson scoffed a little, but started up again.

"I haven't known Brooklyn too long, but he seems really nice-" Sanquinex began to have a coughing fit. "I'll admit he has some, uhh, downsides, him being 'brought to the dark side' by Zeus is one of them, but that was once! He seems very carefree and laid back the rest of the time, come on, pigeons freaking _flock_ to him, he's a Disney princess, disguised as a guy! Kai's hot and all, but Brooklyn has these really pretty eyes and his lovely, long flowing hair-" "Okay, okay, I get it, now, on to the next guy." Tyson shot Sanquinex a glare.

"Can't you at least _pretend_ that you're interested in this topic?" "I'm a horrible actor." "…" "Well? Go on." Tyson pursed his lips. 'Now, how to explain Garland?'

"Garland is just, well, he's a really okay guy, but he's really competitive because all of his brothers and sisters are the best at what they do. But he seems reasonable, he kept on telling Kai not to go after Brooklyn after all, so he must know that I, truly am the best." Tyson proudly puffed out his chest and Sanquinex sniggered. "Yeah, but you look like an overconfident ten year old." Tyson's pride crumbled a little from this and he frowned. "Well, now that I know your opinion on me, tell me who to choose!" Sanquinex let out a long, heartfelt sigh.

"I don't know who you're meant to be with, and if you don't even know, then you're just bound to get screwed over." "You don't believe in happy ending, do you?" "You watched way too many Disney movies as a kid. Did you know that in the original Peter Pan, Peter would cut off pieces of the lost boys so that they would stay small?" "… Ew." "Exactly, now I hate to sound so cliché about this, but 'just follow your heart', you know, what those girls do in all the feminine movies you watch." "I DON'T WATCH CHICK FLICKS!" "I didn't say chick flicks, I said feminine movies." Sanquinex replied as he began to sink into the shadows. "But you do watch chick flicks too." And then he was gone, leaving Tyson to angrily mutter about how he provided absolutely no help at all.

"Alright, I guess it's up to me. Well, it was always up to me, but I like having help in these kinds of situations." He glared angrily at a wall. "Good load of help he gave me, the only thing I know now that I didn't before, is apparently I have a 'platonic' relationship with Kai, and that means that if I went out with him, it would be like dating my brother." Tyson then got a mental image of Hiro giving him a bouquet of flowers and he shuddered. 'That would be soooo creepy!'

So this left one of two choices, Brooklyn, or Garland, Garland, or Brooklyn? 'I can relate to Garland, but I'm not sure if he's the right kind of guy for me. Brooklyn seems sensitive, caring, and really sweet. I don't know too much about him, but I can learn.' With a final sigh Tyson made his decision. 'In the future I will need a shoulder to cry on, arms wrapped around me to make me feel secure, and words whispered in my ear to sooth me. I'm more feminine then I'd like to admit, so the best choice for a relationship would be… Brooklyn.'

Tyson smiled, confident in his decision, and strode out of his room, all he needed to do now, was make sure Brooklyn wasn't just having a crush on him, Tyson _needed_ to know that his feelings were real. 'Please let them be real.'

FASH: Alright, the final pairing has now been decided and there's only a few more chapter to go! But don't worry, I'll make sure that the last chapter is nice and long! Now I just need to figure out how all of this is gonna work out…. Goody.


	18. Chapter 18

FASH: Happy End of School/Beginning of Summer Vacation Day! Now that all exams, projects and other stuff like that is over (for me anyways), this fic will probably end really, really soon, because I'm pretty sure that I'm making this the second last chapter, and then I have to write the huge 10 to12 page last chapter that will probably take mefour hours straightto write. (I type slow... And I'm easily distrac- Oh look! Something shiney!) I can't believe I'm almost done. Hoorah!

""-speech

''-thoughts

Tyson smiled nervously, when he had come out of his room he didn't expect to see Hiro standing there, and being the imposing figure that he is, well, Tyson got a little nervous, but Tyson calmed down a bit when he saw Garland and Brooklyn behind Hiro, sitting calmly on the couch. "So… Where did Kai go?" Hiro frowned, eyes glaring at nothing imparticular and Tyson could only guess hat Hiro had decided to _personally_ escort Kai home, something that only Hiro could do, because Hiro was scary at times, and Hiro was Tyson's bother, hurting Hiro was like hurting Tyson, and Kai didn't want to hurt Tyson.

"Alright then, I'll just make a couple of very accurate assumptions." Tyson said as he made his was past Hiro and sat next to Brooklyn on the couch, nervously toying with the hem of his shirt. 'I don't want to say anything with Hiro and Garland here, how do I get them to go away?'

The problem seemed to solve itself. Garlands' cell phone started to ring and he answered hurriedly, speaking to someone who Tyson guessed was one of his brothers or sisters.

"Sorry, I have to go, my sister's playing in a tournament in two hours and I need to leave now to get there in time." Garland said, getting off the couch as he explained his situation and running through the door with a muffled. "Bye Tyson!"

A couple minutes after some very uncomfortable silence Hiro _finally_ realized that Tyson was gesturing at him and then to the door, then it took another couple of minutes for him to understand.

Poor Brooklyn was so confused about what was going on, he could see Tyson out of the corner of his eye and Hiro was mouthing things to the boy beside him. 'What is going on?'

"I just remembered that I had to go get some… Groceries, yeah, groceries." Hiro muttered as he raced out of the room, forgetting his wallet, then running back in, smiling a very fake looking smile. "Need this to buy the… Uhh- Groceries! Yeah…." And he was gone in a flash.

And now there was just silence, a very uncomfortable silence, and very, _very_ uncomfortable silence, in fact, Tyson was sure that if either one of them didn't start talking soon, that the silence would just kill him, slowly strangling his until he couldn't even scream for help. But he was _not_ going to start talking, he didn't like starting conversations, the middle and the end were good for him, but starting them. No. Especially when his potential boyfriend was sitting right next to him. 'Oh God. What if I say something really stupid!' Tyson was inwardly crying, being very pessimistic and thinking of all the things that could go wrong, and he was to busy with his inner turmoil that he didn't notice Brooklyn's arm sneak around him until the red head started talking.

"Tyson?" Tyson slowly looked up into Brooklyn's blue eyes, they were such a pretty shade of blue, and he wondered why he had never really noticed it before. In fact, everything about Brooklyn was pretty, his hair was shiny and looked really soft, and he looked like an angel with his fair complexion, wearing his odd little uniform-type-thing. 'It looks as though he's joined the Navy.' Tyson blinked slowly and blushed when he realized that he had once again been too deep into his thoughts to notice Brooklyn was trying to talk to him.

"Tyson, are you okay? You're really flushed." Brooklyn asked curiously, resting one hand on the side of Tyson's face, slowly making its way up to his forehead. "And you feel a bit feverish." 'Wow, his hands are really cold. He's like a vampire!' "Tyson? Are you listening?" "Maaayybbeee." Their faces were so close and Tyson could feel the hot blush spreading over his cheeks, up to the tips of his ears and down his neck. 'Inches away, only a few mere inches, dammit.' Tyson wasn't sure what to do, he had only kissed once before, and that was just the kiss with Raul, and he didn't want to make the first move if Brooklyn didn't feel exactly the same. 'What if I'm a bad kisser, what if he doesn't like me, what if he-'

All thoughts instantly dissolved as Tyson felt Brooklyn's lips on his, it was only a second of contact before Brooklyn pulled away, starting to mumble something, but Tyson quickly silenced him with his own lips. Soon enough moths were parting to make way for tongues as they battled for dominance on the couch, arms wrapping around each other, Brooklyn had thrown Tyson's hat and ponytail to the ground and they both ran their hands through each others hair reveling in the contact. They only stopped when they both felt that their lungs were about to burst.

Blue eyes met brown as the two blushed hotly, gasping for breath. 'Wow.' 'Wow.' Brooklyn smiled, leaning in and kissing Tyson's cheek before whispering. "I suppose now all we have to worry about is how your brother is going to react about us. I think we should do him a favor by not being like this on the couch when he gets back." "Right." 'To the bedroom!'

And in a bar somewhere, Hiro downed another bottle. 'I just hope they don't stain the sheets. That'll be a bitch to clean. And to explain to grandpa.'

FASH: Oh yeah, this fic is finally winding down, so next chapter is the last, but I'll probably finish it in a few days now that school's over, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and will enjoy the last chapter, speaking of which, I should probably start writing it, it's going to take a while.


	19. Chapter 19

FASH: Here we go, the final chapter in all of its long glory. Yessss! And now that I'm almost done this, I can go back to procrastinating and toying thoughts of doing a fic about… Something else. I hope you enjoy the final chapter, it's gonna be a doozey. (For me.)

""-speech

''-thoughts

It had been one week since Tyson and Brooklyn had gotten together, and very few people noticed that they were spending more time than usual together. Hiro noticed, but that w3as because of the stains. He hated stains, especially _those_ kinds of stains, and he made Tyson swear to clean his own sheets from now on.

Hiro really, _really_ hated stains, which is why Tyson had begun to call him a neat freak, but that was a different story.

The real story was how everyone was going to find out about Tyson and Brooklyn. Goody.

"Brooklyn, I really don't want to tell anyone just yet." "Why?" "Well, I think that Garland, Kai, Ricky, Julia and a couple others might gang up on you." "Julia? She has a crush on you?" "No, but I'm pretty sure that she wanted me and Raul to get together. _If that 'price' was any indication._" He whispered the last part under his breath. "What did you say?" Brooklyn asked curiously, Tyson just blushed. "Nothing." 'Oh! This is embarrassing!' Brooklyn gave Tyson an odd look, but let the matter drop.

And for what occasion would they tell everyone about their relationship? Well, Mr. Dickenson was, once again, arranging a party, apparently he had gone all out on this one, he was happy to know that Tyson was once again his proper gender. And since _everyone _Tyson could ever think of was coming, both he and Brooklyn had decided to let the 'secret' out on the open. But Tyson was beginning to have second thoughts.

"Don't worry Tyson, no one's going to beat me up. The only person I'd be afraid of doing that would be Hiro, but he's okay about us, except for that one time he freaked out about the stains." Ah, Tyson remembered that day.

Flashback

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! STAINS! STAINS IN THE OTHERWISE CLEAN AND UNMARRED BLANKEEEETTTTSSSSS!" Tyson and Brooklyn quickly looked up from their movie as Hiro stormed in, a sheet clutched in his hand, looking like he would burst into tears at any minute. "STAINS!"

"….." Tyson and Brooklyn flushed slightly, looking at each other, than Hiro, who looked like he was on the verge of a mental break down. "I! HATE! STAINS!" He rushed out of the room and Tyson could feel his eyes twitch. "What a neat freak."

End Flashback

"Yeah, Hiro's a neat freak, I wonder why I didn't notice that before?" Tyson asked himself, eyes squinting, Brooklyn just shook his head in mild amusement. "He probably snuck into your room at night as a kid and when you woke up you just thought that your parents had cleaned it for you." Tyson's eyes widened. "That's just scary." Brooklyn smiled. "Why, that actually happened to you?" Tyson was completely silent. "Oh my God. That happened to you as a kid? You brother's a basket case!" "It must run in the family."

It was the day of the party and Tyson was feeling _more_ than just a _little_ nervous, he was running around like a chicken with his head cut off, was hyperventilating, and was in dire need of a paper bag for said hyperventilization. Then there was Hiro, who was just sitting there _ever so calmly_, looked at Tyson through amused, half opened eyes. "You know, if you run around like that anymore, you're going to wear the floor out, and then I'm taking the money to repair it from your allowance." Tyson stopped for only a second to mutter. "I don't have an allowance." And then he continued pacing.

"Tyson, stop doing that, you're going to make me dizzy." "You don't have to watch you know, you should get ready! What if we're late? And then it'll be _all your fault_ because you were to _busy_ watching me and _not_ getting re-" Hiro clapped one hand over Tyson's mouth, using his other hand to rub at the dull throb emanating from his temples. "We are not going to be late, I don't have to dress up, you're not dressed in anything fancy either, and no one is going to beat up your boyfriend except for me." Tyson glared evilly at Hiro who smiled. "Just kidding, now then, we have two hours before we absolutely have to leave for the party, what do you want to do?"

Hiro immediately regretted his decision to give Tyson the choice, because soon enough he had been dragged over to the living room sofa and was now watching Benny and Joon. Tyson's obsession with Johnny Depp was starting to _really_ unnerve him.

"That's going to be me when I'm grown up." Tyson stated proudly and Hiro glanced at him. "Living with your brother, mentally ill and having an affinity to lighting things on fire?" "Yep." "… You are not living with me." "…"

When they finally did arrive at the party, right on time, they were surprised to see how many people had showed up. 'I wonder how long it'll take me to find Brooklyn in this mass of people.'

"Tyyyssssooonnnn!" Tyson turned quickly as twin 'battle cries' sound from behind him and was quickly enveloped in a group hug, but since he wasn't used to supporting his own weight plus two others, so he quickly toppled over, Zeo and Max still attached.

"… Ehhhh… Get offffff…." Zeo and Max were crushing him! Crushing! Pain! Stains! Ahhh!

"Ehehehe. Sorry Tyson, we're just happy to see you again." Zeo said bashfully, and Tyson eyed him. "You saw me." He looked at his watched. "Sixty three hours ago, that's not too long." Zeo and Max both raised their eyebrows. "Actually…" Max began slowly. "We saw you yesterday." "Exactly! You two are really clingy!" "Like Velcro!" "… Yeah, Velcro…" (Sooo boring to type this….)

Anyways, Tyson had finally shaken off Max and Zeo, who didn't seem to care all to much, but they kept on giving him these looks, and Tyson was sure that they new about him and Brooklyn… Well, maybe they didn't know it was Brooklyn, but they knew he was with someone, which is almost as disturbing as Hiro when he was on his I-am-a-neat-freak-I-do-not-like-stains-AH rampage, which, when you think about it, is pretty creepy.

'I swear to God, they must have ESP, or be very in touch with their feminine sides. That's it! They're actually women! It would explain their whole 'we have women's intuition, look, there's Tyson, ohmyGod, he's in a relationship with someone!' thing.'

Sadly though, as Tyson pondered over the idea of Zeo and Max cackling evilly and sharing gossip with each other, someone decided to sneak up on him.

Hands covered his eyes and a low voice whispered. "Guess who?" Tyson smiled slightly. "Well, you could be one of three people, two of which don't exsist. Nickyyyy, Rickyyyyyyyyy, or Sam… Y. Now then, who could it be?" Rick smiled a bit as he took away his hands and Tyson spun around, making a look of utter surprise rise to his face. "Ricky! I thought you were Nicky! Or maybe even Sam… Y. But no, it's you, you're you!" Tyson quickly let go of the surprised act and looked Rick in the eyes. "So, what brings you to this shindig Ricky. Rickeh. Ricky Martin. Rickster. Rickerella, Ric-" Tyson stopped his babbling when Rick gave him the look, the shut-up-now look, Tyson wasn't scared of the look, seeing as he knew Rick would never do anything more than glare at him, but still. "So then Rick(y). What's got your panties in a bunch? Just kidding!" Tyson held up his hands in a defensive manner, smile widening on his face as Rick just shook his head. "Tyson, who are you with?" Tyson froze. 'Oh my God! Rick too! Are all the guys I know secretly women or something?' "Rick…" Tyson began slowly. "Are you a woman?"

Rick's right eye twitched slightly as he put on hand on Tyson's head, lowering himself to eye level and managed a smile, a very psychotic smile, but a smile none the less. But with the whole eye twitch thing he had going on he looked about ready to be out in a nice, comfortable white jacket with lots of pretty buckles and ties and thrown into a room where the walls were as white and as soft as marshmallows. But that was besides the point.

"Just tell me who it is Tyson." "Why, is there some bet that I don't know about?" Rick smacked himself in the forehead, but a nicer smile was quickly replacing his creepy one. "Yes Tyson, everyone put bets on who you were going to get in a relationship with, and I want to know if I'm getting rich tonight." Rick said sarcastically, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms.

"… Really?" "No!" "Okay, it's sometimes hard to tell with you, you're kind of weird you know. But anyways, I can't tell you." Rick's eyes narrowed slightly. "Why not?" Tyson smiled cheerily and waved. "That would ruin the surprise!" And he quickly ran off into the crowd. 'Hmmm. I wonder if Rick's going to lead the 'let's beat up Tyson's boyfriend' team.'

The party was already beginning to reach its peak, and it seems that someone who shall remain nameless (couchMichaelcough) had decided to spike the various drinks. The Coke was now Rum and Coke, the orange juice was now a Screwdriver, the fruit punch was… Err… Fruit flavored vodka, and so on and so forth.

Tyson, who was only feeling a bit tipsy, since he hadn't really had too much to drink, was thinking over his current situation. He hadn't seen Brooklyn yet, and he just knew that if he told the partially intoxicated crowd about their 'itemhood' that the results would be far from pretty. In his own mind he was imagining riots, fires, swords clashing, Hilary dieing. Hmmm, that was a nice image, he would save that for later.

"Hmmm. Brooky, Brooky, Brook. Where are you? Ah-ha! His new name shall be Brook! And- RED!" Tyson quickly made his way towards the area where he had seen a flash of Brooklyn's hair.

"Brooklyn! Where have you been all night!" Tyson asked, tapping his foot, hands resting on his hips as he waited for an answer. "I was getting you a surprise." Tyson perked up, hands clasping together as he looked at Brooklyn through half lidded eyes. "Really? You got me a present?" Brooklyn nodded his head and held out his hand to someone who was residing in the shadows, and a pale, slim hand slowly grasped Brooklyn's as the person came out of the darkness, Tyson took one step forward, eyes wide. "Mommy?"

Violet eyes twinkled softly as a small smile stretched over her face. "Hello honey."

Tyson and his mother had quickly found somewhere to talk in private, and Brooklyn had promised to stand outside the door so no one would burst in. So there they were, both silently studying each other.

"So mom… You're out now huh?" "Yes." She replied shakily, tears beginning to fill her eyes, making them shine even more. "Tyson I- I'm really-" Tyson reached forward and put a hand on hers. "I know mom, its okay." She pulled him into a tender hug, hands running through his hair, smiling softly as she blinked back her tears, pushing Tyson back a bit so she could look him in the face. "So, that Brooklyn fellow, is he your-" She didn't even have to continue, Tyson was already red faced. "Hmmm. Well he is quite a gentleman, escorted me here so I could see you." She closed her eyes in a smile. "I should leave now." "Leave! Where will you go?" Her eyes opened slowly. "I always wanted to travel, and now, I finally can." She leant down and kissed Tyson cheek, backing away. "I'll keep in touch Tyson." She was beginning to open the door. "Mom." Tyson called lowly and she turned around. "Yes dear?" "I love you." She smiled genuinely. "I love you too."

And then she was gone.

Brooklyn walked in the room, eyes locked on Tyson. "She's gone." He said lowly and Tyson nodded solemnly, getting up and hugging Brooklyn. "I think it's time to tell out little 'secret'." Tyson said, small smile spreading over his face. "Yeah, but don't worry about me, I doubt anyone is going to beat me up. But even if they do, I'm sure you can nurse me back to health." Brooklyn now had a smile of his own, slowly getting wider as Tyson looked up at him. "I'm not wearing a nurse's outfit." Brooklyn pouted. "Darn, and I was so looking forward to it."

All was quiet, everyone was wearing a vacant expression and Tyson was sure he'd die from lack of blood, since it all seemed to be going to his cheeks at the moment. 'Oh woe is me, I hate silence, it's the calm before the storm, the moment of falling before hitting the floor and shattering like glass, and it's really uncomfortable when _everyone_ is _staring_ at _you_. Sometimes silence can be so uncomfortably loud…'

"You… And him?" Rick asked slowly pointing his finger to Brooklyn.

Maybe we should go back to how this happened shall we?

Well, Michael had been a bit _too_ close to Tyson when he came back from seeing his mother, and the pitcher was defiantly in Tyson's _personal_ space. So, of course, when Brooklyn noticed this, he tried to control his anger and grasped Tyson's hand, slowly pulling his away from Michael, but Michael grabbed the other hand. And thus, tug-a-war, with, our lovely little Tyson as the rope, begun between the two.

"Let go!" "No, you let go!" "No!" "Yes!" "No! Let go of him!" "You let go first!" "No! He's mine." Tyson, who felt like his arms were going to pop out of their socket at any minute, decided to interfere. "SHUT UP AND LET GO OF ME!" Tyson ripped away his arm from Michael and wrapped it around Brooklyn's waist. "Brooklyn's my boyfriend."

Apparently, Tyson had forgotten that he wasn't just talking to Michael, but to all the people who were staring at the spectacle and that he didn't really feel comfortable with everyone knowing that.

And that is basically how everything ended up like this.

"You… And him?" Tyson sighed and nodded. "Yes Rick." Rick stood there for a moment, mouth gaping open before Tyson cheekily added. "You're going to start choking on some flies if you don't shut that mouth of your Ricky." Rick slowly stalked toward Brooklyn and Tyson tensed ready for the worst…

………

………………….

…………………………………

"Congrads!" Rick said, lightly slapping Brooklyn on the back, and Brooklyn, who looked more than just a little confused, was vaguely wondering if Rick was on any 'happy medication.' And so was Tyson.

"Uhh. Rick? What are you doing?" Tyson asked, pupils dilated and sweat dropping as Rick just grinned. "I'm just glad that you ended up with a guy who isn't some girly wimp who's whipped whenever you're around."

Sadly, Julia thought that Rick had been talking directly about Raul and she was now doing her best to strangle the life out of him, and she was doing a very good job too, if Irish people have bad tempers, then _Spanish girls_ must be _hell _to go through!

Getting back on topic though, other then Raul, who was watching his sister beat Rick up mercilessly, everyone's eyes were still focused on Tyson and Brooklyn, some of the, well, straight guys were surprised, while the others felt a bit envious, Tyson had known many of them far longer than he had known Brooklyn, why did he choose him? They wanted answers, and luckily, one of them had enough backbone to ask.

"Tyson." Came a low voice and Kai walked, the crowd parting for him the sea before Moses. Tyson looked away uneasily, Kai wasn't really person that anyone anted to face when he was mad, and Tyson could tell by the clenching of his fists, the whiteness of his knuckles, the narrowing of his eyes, and the thin line of his lips that Kai was internally boiling.

"Yes?" Tyson asked slowly, eyes meeting Kai's. 'This is not good! I repeat, not good! Mayday! Mayday! We're going dooooown! Abandon ship! Abandon ship!' Good thing Tyson looked a little more calm on the outside than he actually was.

"Just answer one thing, why him?" Kai asked, pointing a finger at Brooklyn as he clenched his teeth and Tyson sighed. 'I should have expected that not everybody would be happy that I finally have a relationship. But still, I wish Kai would understand.'

"Kai, you're a very dear friend to me, but that's all you eve were, a friend, and Brooklyn. I can talk to him openly; I don't care what others may think when I'm around him. I love him Kai. Can't you accept that?" Tyson's eyes were pleading and the anger in Kai's face slowly melted away as he stood there, arms held limply by his sides as warm arms enveloped him in a hug. 'If friends are all we can ever be… Then I'll be happy to have you as my friend Tyson… My best friend.'

It had been quiet some time since the incident of the party, nearly a year in fact, and anyone who may have been a bit 'sore' from Tyson's 'rejection' of them were now fine with the idea of Tyson going of with Brooklyn, making stains in their bed, except for Hiro of course, he hated stains so much, and seeing them in the sheets would practically drive him _insane_! But getting off of that topic.

Tyson was finally done with school and was going to start working with the BBA, he was still the world champion after all, a well respected blader, and Mr. Dickenson was sure he could bring some new ideas to the company. Brooklyn was also going into the BBA, but where Tyson would be training young bladers, organizing tournaments and such, Brooklyn was going to be behind the scenes, making sure people like Boris never came to any of the championships. The BBA would not have any corrupt team leaders, period.

And did I mention that Brooklyn had decided to surprise Tyson tonight, by asking him to marry him? I didn't? Well, now you know.

He had booked them a table for two at some fancy French restaurant, which he didn't know the name of, all he did know, was that Oliver had somehow found out and was flying down to make them some very _special_ cuisine. Tyson just thought that he was taking him out for their one year anniversary, but it was going to be oh so much more…

So Brooklyn sat there, staring into Tyson's eyes, which were reflecting the light of the dozens of candles in the restaurant, making him look like some sort of fallen angle, with the most beautiful, chocolate coloured eyes Brooklyn had ever seen…

"Brooklyn? Brooklyn!" "Yes Tyson?" "I've been trying to get your attention for five minutes already, the food's here!" Brooklyn looked down, and indeed, his order had already been placed before him, he gave Tyson a bashful smile, wondering how he was going to do this.

Going down on one knee was the traditional way, but he wanted it to be a more memorable experience, but nothing to fancy, he had once seen a movie where the guy had out the ring on top of the girl's dessert, but she didn't she it and she ate it and started choking on it… So nothing with food…

"Tyson?" Said bluenette looked up at the red head across from him. "Yeah?" Brooklyn took a deep breath. 'Don't rush it, _don't rush it_!' "Well, we're been together a year now…" Tyson gave him a blank look. 'Okay, okay, calm down Brooklyn, he already knows that!' "And, I just thought that I'd like to further out relationship." Tyson rose his eyebrows. "And how do you propose we do that?" Brooklyn practically had a heart attack when Tyson said propose. 'He doesn't know! Does he? Get on with it Brooklyn!'

"Tyson. Will you marry me?" He asked, taking out a small box and opening it to revile a simple, yet wonderfully elegant ring. Tyson was completely still for a moment, before launching himself into Brooklyn's arms. "Yes! I will! I will!"

"I do." "I now pronounce you spouses in the eyes of God and men, you may kiss your husband." (I didn't want to say husband and husband or man and man.)

And kiss they did, and a great round of applause was heard from the people gather there. \

And wiping a happy tear from his eye, Hiro smiled. 'Now the hotel people have to take care of the stains for two whole weeks.'

The End.

FASH: Sorry if it's shorter than you were expecting, I just didn't know how to make it drag on, and I really like the ending, I think it wraps it up nicely.

Thank you to all my reviewers! I love you guys! (Hugs and kisses.)


End file.
